Salah Orang
by Ghetasya
Summary: Sasha hendak dijodohkan dengan Reiner, tapi saat ingin bertemu, kenapa Sasha mengira Reiner itu adalah Jean, ya? Dan kecerobohan Sasha itu membuatnya harus melakukan misi merepotkan bersama Reiner dan Jean./ BAB 6 is up; Jean bertemu Sasha di pernikahan Eren dan Mikasa, pertemuan LeviHan dan terkuaknya masa lalu mereka berdua, Eren mati dalam kecelakaan maut!
1. Chapter 1

_Halo, Sempak Terbang a.k.a kutu loncat di sini (saya ganti penname, tp lebih parah kayaknya ya) tp panggil saya Luna aja ya. Nggak enak amat manggil "Tu... kutu" atau lebih nggak enak"Pak ... Sempak" =.=  
_

_Lagi-lagi saya bawain fict humor JeanSasha sodara-sodara. Nggak tau kenapa, pengaruh saya abis nonton drama Korea Full House lagi. Saya ngebayangin JeanSasha yg jadi Lee Yong Jae dan Han Ji Eun pasti kocak banget wkwk. Oke, di sini saya ngambil tema klise sih, perjodohan, tapi semoga bumbu humor di sin cukup menghibur yeah :')_

_Oiya, di sini Hanji saya bikin jd emaknya Sasha (gak tau emaknya dia siapa, make yg ada aja dan Hanji karakternya sama2 konyol kayak Sasha) dan si Irvin jadi bapaknya Reiner (gak tau jg bapaknya Reiner siapa, tp berhubung sama2 blonde make aja deh)_

**_Disclaimer:_**_Isayama Hajime-san_

**_Warning:_**_humor gagal dan maksa, AU, OOC, typo, tema cerita klise, dan segala tetek bengeknya._

* * *

_**Salah Orang**_

_Presented by __**Sempak Terbang**_

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah terdengar dengan begitu nyaring. Beberapa murid sudah mulai terlihat mengepak barang bawaan mereka dan bersiap untuk segera pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Walaupun nyatanya masih ada beberapa anak yang memilih untuk _nongkrong_ bersama teman sebaya mereka—seperti di kafe misalnya.

Terlihat di kelas XII IPA 2, seorang gadis berambut pirang baru saja selesai memasukkan semua buku pelajaran ke dalam tas selempangnya. Di pojok belakang kelas dapat dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut cokelat yang terlihat sibuk. Bukan sibuk karena membereskan buku-bukunya, justru gadis itu sibuk memakan beberapa bungkus kentang rebus yang diborongnya dari kantin.

"Sasha," panggil gadis pirang itu. "Kau belum membereskan buku-bukumu?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Sasha itu masih sibuk melahap kentang rebus yang ada di kedua tangannya. Sebelum menjawab, Sasha menelan kunyahan kentangnya itu ke dalam tenggorokan.

"Duh, nanti saja, deh. Aku harus menghabiskan semua kentang-kentang ini dulu," jawabnya sambil kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya tersebut.

Christa, gadis pirang itu, hanya menggeleng pasrah. "Memang kau tidak bisa melanjutkannya di rumahmu apa?"

"Kalau Ibuku melihatku makan kentang sebanyak ini, dia pasti akan ngomel. Biasa, alasannya selalu saja takut aku terlalu gendut dan sebagainya. Padahal dari tadi pagi aku kan belum makan," kata Sasha dengan mulut yang masih sibuk mengunyah hingga beberapa kunyahannya jatuh ke meja.

"Bukankah tadi pagi-pagi sekali kau sudah makan 5 bungkus kentang bakar?" tanya Christa agak mengernyit.

Christa yang memang pada dasarnya punya sifat keibuan, refleks membersihkan bekas kunyahan Sasha itu menggunakan tisu yang diambilnya dari dalam tas. Dan ia membersihkannya dengan raut wajah yang begitu tenang.

_Aku sudah biasa soal beginian, apalagi kalau yang mengotori itu si Sasha_, batin Christa.

Sasha sendiri langsung bersendawa ketika kentang-kentang itu sudah habis dimakannya. Kemudian ia melirik Christa. "Ada minum?"

Christa mengangguk dan menyodorkan botol kecil air mineral yang dibelinya tadi kepada Sasha. Sasha langsung menerimanya dan membuka penutup botol tersebut. Mulutnya dibuka lebar dan didekatkannya ujung botol tersebut hingga airnya perlahan mulai memasuki mulut Sasha. Dan melihat cara minum Sasha yang seperti membuat Christa justru menjadi sedikit jijik.

"Apa kau tidak bisa makan dan minum dengan cara yang lebih … err, _normal_?" tanya Christa.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Ayo kita pulang," ajak Sasha sambil memberi botol minum tadi kepada Christa.

"Err, untukmu saja," kata Christa buru-buru yang dijawab dengan kedikan bahu dari Sasha.

Baru beberapa langkah mereka berdua meninggalkan kelas, tiba-tiba saja ponsel Sasha berdering.

"Wah, mampus! Ibuku telpon! Jangan-jangan dia tau kalau aku makan kentang rebus sebanyak 5 kali lagi?!" tanya Sasha yang mendadak panik.

Christa mengernyit. "Bukankah semua totalnya 10 kentang rebus? Lupakan, cepat angkat telponnya."

Sasha mengangguk dan berdeham keras. "Halo—"

"_Sasha! Kenapa kau belum pulang, hah?!_" terdengar suara merdu Ibunya dari seberang sana.

Sasha menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya dan mendekatkannya lagi. "Bu, bisa tidak sih tidak teriak?"

"_Tidak, sebelum kau segera pulang! Ada yang harus kita bicarakan! Cepat jangan lama-lama!_" perintah Ibunya lagi.

Sasha mendengus. "Iya iya—"

"—_dan jangan makan kentang lagi!_"

Dan seketika sambungan telepon terputus dengan Sasha yang memandang horor pada ponselnya lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ibu, aku pulang!" teriak Sasha ketika ia baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di teras depan rumahnya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga."

Sasha menengok ke arah ruang keluarga rumahnya itu. Di sana sudah berdiri sosok wanita berambut cokelat yang dikuncir satu, sama persis seperti Sasha, dengan kacamata yang melekat pada pangkal hidungnya.

"Eh Ibu, tadi ada apa menyuruhku untuk cepat-cepat pulang?" tanya Sasha tanpa basa-basi.

"Duduk dulu kek, sana!" seru Hanji, yang merupakan Ibu Sasha itu. Sekedar info, Hanji ini adalah janda beranak satu, ya si Sasha itu anaknya. Sasha pun tidak pernah mengetahui sosok Ayahnya bagaimana. Bahkan Hanji saja lupa siapa Ayahnya Sasha.

"Kau tau kan kalau keluarga kita mulai mengalami krisis ekonomi?" tanya Hanji setelah mereka duduk di ruang keluarga. Sasha hanya mengangguk saja.

"Nah, karena itu, kau akan Ibu kenalkan dengan anak teman Ibu—"

"Apa hubungannya? Kita lagi susah, kok Ibu malah nyerempet ke anak orang lain, sih?" tanya Sasha menyela ucapan Hanji.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasha mampu membuat Hanji menepuk jidatnya. "Kau itu lolot sekali, sih. Makanya sering nonton sinetron dong. Maksud Ibu, kau mau Ibu jodohkan dengan anak teman dekat Ibu yang lebih kaya dari kita. Pemuda yang mau Ibu kenalkan adalah anak dari teman Ibu yang namanya Irvin."

"Irvin? Sejak kapan Ibu punya teman bernama Irvin?" tanya Sasha lagi dengan salah satu alisnya naik ke atas.

Tiba-tiba Hanji mengikik yang kikikannya selalu membuat Sasha merinding. "Kukuku, Itu tidak penting. Kalau sudah saatnya, pasti kuceritakan. Yang penting kau harus bertemu dengan anaknya Irvin."

"Tapi, Bu, aku ini bahkan masih SMA, belum lulus malah. Apa kata teman-teman dan semua guruku kalau melihat aku sedang Ujian kelulusan sambil bawa bayi?!" tanya Sasha protes.

"Tentu saja kau tidak langsung menikah, tampan—"

"—aku perempuan, Bu!" sahut Sasha memotong.

"Yeah, intinya kau akan menikah dengan anaknya si Irvin setelah kau lulus SMA," lanjut Hanji.

"Tapi bukankah lebih baik setelah aku lulus S1, aku ingin kuliah dan bekerja dulu," rengek Sasha berusaha mengubah pemikiran Hanji. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak ingin yang namanya kehilangan masa-masa mudanya begitu saja hanya karena masalah ekonomi keluarga. Mana bisa ia menerima dirinya sudah menggendong bayi sementara temannya yang lain masih sibuk kuliah?

"Justru itu masalahnya, Sasha," Hanji mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. "Ibu sudah tidak punya dana yang cukup untuk membiayai uang kuliahmu nanti. Dengan kau menikah dengan anaknya Irvin, dia pasti mau membayarkan uang kuliahmu. Saat ini uang simpanan Ibu di bank hanya cukup untuk biaya keperluan rumah tangga kita saja."

"Itu semua bukankah karena Ibu terlalu boros? Ibu kan hobi minum," kata Sasha dengan kening yang mengerut heran.

"Itu semua karena aku harus membayar semua kentang-kentangmu tahu!" balas Hanji kesal. "Sudahlah, kau ikuti saja apa kataku. Ayahmu juga tidak ada lagi, dan Ibu sendiri sudah tua untuk bekerja yang terlalu berat. Sekali-kali kau harus membahagiakan orang tuamu."

Sasha hanya mendesah. "Iya iya, tapi kalau aku tidak suka dia, jangan paksa aku lagi."

Hanji membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Tenang saja, kujamin kau akan menyukai pemuda itu. Anaknya tampan loh, dan dia juga punya otot yang _besar_. Kau pasti suka," kata Hanji dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Ibarat kata kalau sedang di anime SnK, dia seperti tengah membayangkan titan yang super tampan dan _besar_.

"I-itu bukannya pria idaman Ibu, ya?"

Hanji langsung berubah sikap dan berdeham kecil. "Sudahlah, pokoknya kau harus menemuinya. Besok kau sedang libur sekolah, kan? Nah, aku sudah mengatur jadwal kencanmu dengan anaknya si Irvin besok siang jam 1 di kafe Trost."

"Eeeh?! Ibu mana bisa seenaknya mengatur pertemuan kami tanpa membicarakannya lebih dulu denganku?" protes Sasha.

"Tak usah banyak protes, atauuuu…," tiba-tiba Hanji mengeluarkan beberapa bungkus kentang rebus yang dimasukannya ke dalam sekantong plastik dan menggoyangkannya pelan seolah tengah memancing Sasha. "Kau tidak dapat lagi stok kentangmu selama sebulan penuh."

"APAAA?! Ibu curang!" seru Sasha kesal. Gadis itu berusaha meraih plastik berisi kentang-kentang rebus tersebut dari tangan Hanji, namun Hanji jauh lebih gesit.

"Eiiits, makanya, kau turuti saja perintahku dan semua kentang rebus ini akan menjadi milikmu," pancing Hanji memberikan tawaran sulit kepada Sasha. Sasha menelan ludahnya dengan sulit dan perlahan ia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan berat.

"I-iya iya, aku pasti menemuinya besok. Tapi serahkan dulu kentang-kentang itu kepadaku."

"Nah, gitu dong dari tadi," kata Hanji sambil menyerahkan sekantung plastik itu kepada Sasha yang langsung dimangsa oleh gadis itu dengan lahapnya. Sementara Sasha sibuk makan semua kentangnya, Hanji tengah sibuk menelepon Irvin seolah sedang membicarakan hal penting.

"Sasha," panggilnya setelah selesai menelepon. "Besok jangan lupa, pukul 1 siang di kafe Trost. Dan nama calonnya adalah Reiner Braun. Jangan sampai salah orang, ya. Kata Irvin, besok Reiner memakai baju bergaris abu-abu dan cokelat dengan jaket berwarna hitam. Dan juga celana dan sepatu berwarna cokelat. Jangan sampai lupa."

"Iya iya, aku mengerti kok apa tugasku besok," kata Sasha dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan kentang rebusnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Klining!_

Bel di pintu masuk kafe berbunyi ketika Sasha memasuki kafe Trost, tempat di mana ia akan bertemu dengan calon suaminya itu. Kebetulan kafe itu sedang ramai, mungkin karena hari ini adalah hari Sabtu, sehingga banyak orang yang menghabiskan waktu senggang mereka dengan teman-temannya di luar rumah.

_Sayang sekali, aku malah bukan menemui teman, malah menemui … calon su-su-suami?!_

Sasha yang sudah sibuk sendiri dengan pikirannya yang kacau, ia langsung menjambak kesal rambutnya hingga sedikit berantakan dari sebelumnya. Dan tindakannya yang ceroboh itu membuatnya tak sengaja menabrak seorang pemuda yang datang dari arah berlawanan menyebabkan kopi yang dibawa pemuda itu tumpah membasahi bajunya.

"Aaaah! A-aduh, maaf sekali! Aku tidak sengaja, suer deh!" sahut Sasha panik melihat kondisi baju pemuda di depannya.

"Hhh, mau bagaimana lagi, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Sudahlah, lupakan saja, lain kali hati-hati kalau berjalan ya," kata pemuda itu sambil berlalu.

"Iya, terima kasih untuk sarannya. Dan sekali lagi maaf," kata Sasha yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukka kepala dari pemuda pirang itu. Sasha menatap pemuda yang mengenakan baju bergaris abu-abu dan cokelat dengan dilapisi jaket hitam serta celana dan sepatu cokelat tersebut dengan seksama.

"Bajunya … sama persis dengan apa yang Ibu bilang? Apa mungkin pemuda yang namanya Reiner itu dia?" tanya Sasha dengan nada bingung. Namun, pada saat itu juga Sasha melihat sosok pemuda yang baru saja memasuki kafe tersebut dengan pakaian yang sama persis dengan pemuda berambut pirang yang ditabraknya tadi.

Sasha menatap pemuda itu dari jauh. "Apa Reiner itu dia? Baju mereka sama, hanya saja pemuda yang baru masuk ke kafe itu rambutnya bukan pirang seperti pemuda yang kutabrak tadi, melainkan cokelat susu."

Sasha memasang pose berpikir. "Tapi … Ibu bilang kan namanya itu Reiner … Brown? Ah, pasti cowok yang baru masuk kafe itu yang namanya Reiner. Nama keluarganya saja Brown, tidak mungkin pemuda yang rambutnya pirang itu yang namanya Reiner. Pasti pemuda yang rambutnya cokelat."

Akhirnya, dengan penuh percaya diri, Sasha mengambil langkah untuk segera menghampiri calon suaminya itu yang bernama Reiner 'Brown'. 'Reiner' berada di meja nomor 16 yang merupakan tempat duduk yang berdekatan dengan jendela besar kafe sehingga memungkinkan siapa saja yang duduk di sana bisa melihat pemandangan kota Trost.

"A-ano … boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanya Sasha ragu-ragu. Perlahan dapat dilihatnya pemuda itu meliriknya dengan ogah-ogahan dan kembali menatap jendela kafe.

"Kau siapa?" tanyanya dengan sedikit sinis.

"A-aku … aku Sasha Braus," kata Sasha namun tidak mendapat respon apapun dari pemuda itu.

_Ah, atau mungkin karena dia tidak melihat baju yang kupakai sesuai dengan baju yang kujanjikan mungkin, ya? Dia sendiri sudah pakai baju janjian, mungkin karena aku memakai jaket hitam sehingga dia tidak mengenaliku_, batin Sasha sambil membuka jaket hitamnya.

Pemuda itu masih lebih memilih memandangi jalan raya Trost ketimbang Sasha. Namun ia merasa ada yang aneh. Karena itu ia segera menoleh ke Sasha dan kini ia benar-benar memandang gadis itu dengan aneh dan alis yang terangkat tinggi. Dilihatnya Sasha bertingkah konyol dengan posenya yang seolah sedang memamerkan baju terusan oranye sepaha dengan stoking hitam dan _sneakers_ cokelat.

_Gadis ini … benar-benar aneh. Apa maksudnya menarik-narik bajunya itu? Seperti orang sakit saja_, batin pemuda itu masih memandang Sasha dengan tatapan anehnya.

"Ah, kau sudah mendapat kodeku? Coba lihatlah bajuku!" kata Sasha dengan bersemangat. Bagaimanapun ia berusaha untuk bersikap menyenangkan di depan 'Reiner' agar lebih mudah ke depannya untuk hubungan mereka.

"Jadi, aku duduk ya di sini," lanjut Sasha sambil seenaknya duduk di depan pemuda itu hingga tiba-tiba ia memanggil pelayan yang lewat. "Aku pesan cokelat hangat, kentang gorengnya 4 porsi. Lalu juga kentang panggang bawang putih 2 porsi, eeeh tunggu lalu juga roti panggang saus menteganya juga dan jangan lama-lama ya."

Pelayan itu langsung mencatat pesanan Sasha. "Baik, mohon ditunggu selama 15 menit."

"Hoi," tiba-tiba pemuda di depannya menyahut. "Kau itu manusia apa raksasa, sih? Makanmu banyak sekali."

"Banyak apanya? Itu baru pembuka, nanti aku mau pesan lagi kok," kata Sasha dengan nada santai. "Jadi, salam kenal. Dari tadi aku kan sudah menyebut namaku, jadi sebutkan namamu."

"Untuk apa kau bertanya?" tanya balik pemuda itu.

Sasha menggeleng penuh dramatis. "Kau ini bodoh atau apa, sih? Tentu saja untuk kelancaran hubungan kita ke depannya. Pakai tanya lagi."

Pemuda itu kini menatap Sasha dengan tatapan horor. "Hu-hubungan katamu? Hubungan macam apa, hah?!"

"Kau ini pakai pura-pura tidak tahu segala! Setelah aku lulus SMA kita akan segera menikah, Ayahmu sendiri kok yang bilang ke Ibuku. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau, tapi daripada harus berpisah dengan kentang-kentangku, lebih baik aku menyetujui perjodohan ini saja," kata Sasha sambil menghela napas pelan.

"Perjodohan? Menikah? Kau itu siapa memangnya? Dasar aneh, aku saja bahkan tidak tahu siapa kau itu dan kini dengan gilanya kau menyebut-nyebut kata nikah di depan orang yang bahkan baru kau temui," kata pemuda itu dengan nada tidak percaya. Kini _fix_ sudah Sasha dicap gila olehnya.

"Kau yang aneh, Ayahmu sendiri kok yang mengatur jadwal pertemuan kita ini bersama Ibuku juga. Dan kau juga pakai baju yang sama persis dengan yang Ayahmu bilang sebagai pertemuan pertama kita ini. Lihatlah, bahkan aku juga pakai baju ini supaya kau mengenaliku," tutur Sasha.

"Dengar ya, cewek aneh—"

"—Sasha, lagipula kau yang aneh," potong Sasha memperbaiki.

"Ya, siapapun itu namamu. Mungkin kau salah orang," kata pemuda itu.

"Tidak mungkin, kau saja memakai baju yang sama persis sesuai janji Ayahmu bila kita bertemu," kata Sasha masih batu.

"Grr, terserah kau saja! Dasar cewek aneh, cewek gila, seenaknya saja menyebutku sebagai calon suamimu. Lagipula aku ke sini bukan untuk menemui cewek aneh sepertimu," kata pemuda itu sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasha dan kafe tersebut. Sikap pemuda itu mampu membuat Sasha heran dan kesal di saat yang bersamaan.

"Hhh," Sasha mendesah lelah. "Dasar calon suami yang kurang ajar, seenaknya mengatai calon istrinya aneh dan gila. Setelah pulang nanti, aku harus membicarakan hal ini dengan Ibu," kata Sasha sampai akhirnya pesanannya datang.

Sementara itu, di meja yang berjauhan, tepatnya meja nomor 1, pemuda yang tadi ditabrak oleh Sasha tengah mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya. Ia tengah menunggu seseorang untuk segera menjawab panggilannya.

"Halo, Ayah. Kau yakin gadis yang bernama Sasha itu datang? Sudah setengah jam aku menunggu tapi tidak ada tanda kehadirannya."

**_TBC_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Yeay! Akhirnya berhasil ngetik BAB 2 ini dan semoga hasilnya nggak mengecewakan deh ya :')_

_Dan sori banget kalo saya kesannya nge-bashing Sasha, sebenernya sih saya berusaha menempatkan Sasha supaya nggak OOC, semoga aja nggak deh ya. Dan di sini saya nempatin Petra sebagai emaknya Jean, so ada kah yang mulai mikir; "Petra udah muncul jadi Ibu Jean, Hanji juga udah muncul jadi Ibu Sasha; Rivaille suaminya siapa?!" oke, saya masih mempertimbangkan itu, lol._

_nb: thanks banget buat kakak saya yg nge-rekomen lagu OST. Full House jadinya dapet bayangan Yong Jae-Ji Eun versi JeanSasha lol_

**_Disclaimer dan Warning _**_masih sama seperti di BAB 1._

* * *

**BAB 2**

* * *

Jean berjalan membeloki persimpangan jalan di mana rumahnya berada beberapa blok dari sana. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam masing-masing sakunya. Tangan kanannya membuka sebuah pintu gerbang bercat putih gading dan menutupnya kembali.

"Jean, kau sudah pulang?"

Jean menolehkan kepalanya saat baru saja memasuki rumahnya. Di depannya sudah ada Petra yang merupakan Ibunya itu. Petra sepertinya sedang sibuk memasak untuk mempersiapkan makan malam nanti bila dilihat dari tubuhnya yang dibalut oleh celemek.

"Iya, Ibu sendiri tumben sudah pulang kerja," kata Jean sambil melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di atas rak sepatu yang berada dekat dengan pintu masuk.

"Hehe, tidak apa-apa, sih. Cuma kebetulan saja tadi kepala Ibu sedikit pusing, dan atasan Ibu juga memberi Ibu izin untuk istirahat sebentar di rumah," jawab Petra sambil kembali menuju dapur dan mematikan kompor yang menyala saat menyadari sayurnya sudah matang.

Jean mengernyit heran. "Ibu kambuh lagi? Kalau begitu sebaiknya Ibu istirahat saja."

"Tidak perlu, sekarang Ibu sudah baikan kok. Oh iya, kau dari mana tadi? Seharian ini Ibu baru melihatmu sekarang," tanya Petra sambil membawa panci yang berisi sayur itu ke meja makan dengan diikuti oleh Jean.

"Ke kafe Trost," jawab Jean sambil duduk di kursi yang ada di ruang makan itu.

Petra mengalihkan pandangannya ke putranya itu dengan tatapan serius. "Kau berusaha menemui Mikasa lagi, ya?"

Seketika Jean langsung gelagapan menanggapinya. "Ti-tidak! Tentu saja tidak. Untuk apa aku menemuinya lagi?"

"Hhh," Petra menghela napas dan kemudian ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celemeknya. "Coba kau lihat ini."

Jean memandang Petra dan benda yang diberikan Ibunya itu secara bergantian dan dengan tatapan bingung. Kemudian, diterimanya benda tersebut dan sekejap saja matanya membulat membaca tulisan yang tercetak tebal di sana.

"…"

"Sudah kubilang, lebih baik kau berpaling saja dari Mikasa. Beberapa minggu lagi dia akan segera menikah dengan Eren. Tak ada gunanya juga ka uterus mengharapkannya membalas perasaanmu. Toh, dia sudah menjatuhkan pilihannya dan semakin memantapkan diri menuju pelaminan," jelas Petra panjang lebar walau sebenarnya ia masih tak enak hati memberikan undangan pernikahan tersebut.

Ia melihat Jean yang masih menatap undangan tersebut dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Cobalah cari wanita lain, di dunia ini gadis itu bukan hanya Mikasa kok. Kenapa kau tidak coba melakukan pendekatan yang lebih dengan Ymir, dia temanmu juga, kan?"

Jean mengalihkan pandangannya dengan cepat. "Yang benar saja, Bu? Bahkan aku saja menganggapnya sebagai adik laki-lakiku sendiri."

"Eh? Ymir laki-laki? Kukira dia perempuan," tanya Petra heran dengan kedua tangannya yang sibuk mencuci piring-piring kotor.

"Yeah, dia memang perempuan, tapi Ibu bisa lihat sendiri kan penampilannya bagaimana. Kalau aku sampai pacaran dengan dia, bisa-bisa kami dilihat seperti pasangan homo," kata Jean yang tengah membayangkan kejadian di mana dirinya sedang berkencan dengan Ymir dan tiba-tiba ada anak kecil yang meneriakkan 'Homo!'.

_Takkan kubiarkan itu terjadi_, batin Jean sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau itu sebenarnya memang … homo?"

Pertanyaan Petra membuat Jean tertohok. "Tentu saja tidak! Aku masih normal, sangat amat normal! Kalau aku homo, mana mungkin aku bisa menyukai Mikasa dalam jangka waktu panjang?"

Petra tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Baiklah kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau juga segera mencari jodoh. Usiamu sudah 20 tahun, tak lama lagi kau lulus kuliah lalu bekerja. Setelahnya kau menikah. Jadi sebaiknya kau persiapkan seorang wanita untuk memberikanku cucu."

Jean mendengus. "Ibu apaan, sih. Ibu kan tahu sendiri kalau aku ingin menikah di usia 25 tahun."

"Memang, sih. Tapi tak ada salahnya kau mencari teman kencan, untuk cari pengalaman juga. Lagipula, kalau diingat-ingat kau belum pernah sama sekali pacaran, kan?" tanya Petra sambil duduk di samping Jean.

Jean menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. "Iya, sih."

"Kalau begitu, segera cari kekasih. Kau pasti tidak ingin menjadi perjaka tua, kan? Atau justru kau sudah tidak perjaka lagi?" tanya Petra dengan senyum menggoda.

"Te-tentu saja aku masih perjaka dan aku tidak akan jadi perjaka tua hanya karena menunda pacaran. Ibu ada-ada saja," jawab Jean gelagapan.

Petra tertawa kecil. "Iya iya—uhuk! Uhuk!"

Jean langsung beranjak bangun. "Ibu! Ibu tidak apa-apa? Ayo kuantar ke kamar," katanya sambil membantu Petra bangun dan segera mengantar wanita itu menuju kamarnya yang ada di samping ruang keluarga di lantai satu. Sengaja, mengingat Petra mudah lelah untuk naik turun tangga.

"Ayo, Ibu istirahat dulu," kata Jean sambil membaringkan Petra di tempat tidur. "Sudah kubilang sebaiknya Ibu cuti kerja dulu. Sebaiknya aku menghubungi Ayah—"

"Jangan!" cegah Petra cepat-cepat di sela batuknya. "Ayahmu masih sibuk, Jean. Jangan kau ganggu pekerjaannya. Apalagi dia sedang berada di Shiganshina, kau tahu sendiri jaraknya lumayan jauh menuju Trost."

Jean yang tadinya hendak mengambil ponselnya langsung mengurungkan niatnya. "Tapi Ibu harus diperiksa dokter juga. Bila Ayah memeriksa kondisi Ibu, kurasa Ibu akan lebih cepat sembuh."

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya. Sebaiknya kau menghubungi dokter Auruo saja. Dia kan juga teman Ayahmu," kata Petra.

Jean menghela napas pelan, kemudian ia mengambil ponselnya dan menekan beberapa tombol sampai akhirnya ia mendekatkan ponsel tersebut pada telinganya. Butuh beberapa detik hingga akhirnya panggilannya dijawab oleh dokter Auruo.

"Halo, selamat malam, dokter. Apa Anda sedang sibuk?" tanya Jean.

"_Tidak juga, aku sedang menangani pasien terakhir. Kenapa? Ibumu kambuh lagi, eh?_" tanya Auruo yang sebenarnya jauh lebih tepat menebaknya.

"Iya, bisa Anda segera ke sini. Sepertinya Ibuku sudah benar-benar kambuh."

"_Ck, ya sudahlah. Mau tidak mau aku harus ke sana._"

"Terima kasih," kemudian Jean memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. "Ibu sekarang istirahat dulu, dokter Auruo sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke mari."

Petra hanya mengangguk mengerti sampai akhirnya ia menutup kedua matanya dan hanya terdengar suara deru napas yang begitu tenang dari Petra. Jean menghela napas sembari menatapi wajah Petra yang masih cantik walaupun sudah nyaris kepala 4. Dalam hati ia mengeluh mengapa Ayahnya berada di tempat begitu jauh saat Petra sedang jatuh sakit begini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ibu, aku pulang!" teriak Sasha saat menginjakkan kakinya di teras rumah.

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga," kata Hanji dengan nada bicara yang membuat Sasha cukup untuk berwas-was. "Tadi kau ke mana?"

"Eh? Tentu saja ke kafe, Ibu bagaimana, sih," jawab Sasha dengan nada heran.

"Baca ini!" kata Hanji sambil memberikan ponselnya kepada Sasha. Masih dengan perasaan bingung, Sasha membaca isi pesan yang ternyata dikirim dari teman Hanji yang bernama Irvin itu.

'_Hei, Hanji, kau bohong, ya? Reiner bilang dia tidak bertemu gadis yang bernama Sasha sama sekali. Bahkan dia sudah menunggu Sasha selama 2 jam. Jadi, ke mana saja Sasha dari tadi? Kau ingin mempermainkan perjanjian kita, ya?'_

"A-apa?! Enak saja, jangan main asal menuduhku, Bu! Sumpah ditendang raksasa, aku tidak bohong! Aku benar-benar ke kafe Trost pukul 1 siang tadi, Bu. Kami bertemu kok," kata Sasha berusaha untuk membela dirinya.

_Dasar si Reiner itu! Sudah mengataiku gila dan aneh, dia malah menuduhku tidak menemuinya! Tadi saja pura-pura tidak menganggapku_, pikir Sasha dengan sebal.

"Bagaimana dengan pakaiannya?" tanya Hanji memastikan.

"Aku sudah pakai baju sesuai perjanjian; baju terusan warna oranye, _stocking_ hitam, _sneakers_ cokelat. Dan dia juga pakai sesuai yang ibu katakan; baju bergari abu-abu dan cokelat, jaket hitam, celan dan sepatu cokelat."

Hanji memijat keningnya pelan. "Ya sudahlah, nanti kubicarakan lagi dengan Irvin. Jadi, bagaimana bagaimana?!" tanya Hanji dengan hebohnya sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Sasha.

"Aduh, lepas dong, Bu," kata Sasha merengek. "GAGAL!"

"UAPAA?! Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi?" tanya Hanji seketika frustasi dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh anaknya itu. Padahal ia sudah yakin betul kalau pilihannya tidak akan salah dan sangat amat yakin kalau si Sasha akan kecantol dengan pemuda bernama Reiner itu.

"Huh! Kesan pertama aku melihatnya, kukira dia _badass_ yang cukup hot. Tapi dia menolakku secara terang-terangan, Bu! Dia bahkan mengataiku aneh dan gila. Bayangkan, Bu, bagaimana bisa aku punya suami semacam dia!" seru Sasha dengan nada tak kalah frustasi.

"Huh? Aneh, jawabannya tepat sekali," gumam Hanji nyaris berbisik namun ia langsung mendapat pelototan dari Sasha. "Hei, jangan melototi Ibumu sendiri!"

"Habis Ibu sama saja dengan si Reiner itu! Pokoknya aku tidak mau menikah dengannya, jadi lupakan saja perjanjian Ibu dengan teman Ibu yang namanya Irvin itu," jawab Sasha dengan nada ngambek sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Hei! Tidak bisa begitu! Jangan kau berbuat hal yang dapat mempermalukan Ibumu ini, Sasha!" teriak Hanji dari lantai bawah namun hanya dijawab dengan benturan pintu kamar Sasha yang sangat keras.

"Grr, anak itu!" geram Hanji sembari berjalan cepat menuju kamar Sasha. Ketika sudah sampai, digedor-gedornya pintu itu. "Sasha! Cepat keluar! Kita bicarakan ini baik-baik!"

"Bohong! Biasanya bila Ibu bicara begitu, ujung-ujungnya selalu Ibu yang menang!" balas Sasha.

"Ibu tidak akan membodohimu lagi! Sekarang cepat buka pintunya!" gedoran pada pintu itu semakin keras saja.

"Grr, oke kalau kau tidak mau keluar. Jadi, biarkan Ibu yang _masuk_!"

Hanji langsung memasang kuda-kuda andalannya. Perlahan kaki kirinya terangkat hingga membentuk sudut 90 derajat. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat—maksudnya, benar-benar erat sampai telapak tangannya jadi lebih putih. Dan tiba-tiba…

_Prak! Prak! Prak!_

"Eh?!" Sasha berjengit kaget melihat pintu kamarnya telah hancur menjadi beberapa potongan kayu.

"Fuh, tidak salah aku belajar bela diri saat sekolah dulu," kata Hanji berbangga hati, kemudian pandangannya menajam ke arah Sasha. "Nah, jadi Sasha, apa kau mau badanmu tetap utuh?"

_Glek!_

"Mati aku," gumam Sasha dengan nada datar saking terkejutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dokter Aurou menjauhkan stetoskopnya dari letak jantung Petra. Dibereskannya semua alat-alat pemeriksaannya itu ke dalam tempatnya masing-masing. Kemudian, ia beranjak berdiri dan menghampiri Jean yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan jalannya pemeriksaan Ibunya itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana kondisi Ibuku?" tanya Jean tanpa basa-basi.

Dokter Auruo menghela napas. "Pasti Ibumu kecapekan lagi. Bukankah beberapa minggu yang lalu sudah kukatakan kalau kau harus memperhatikan kondisi Ibumu lebih sering dari biasanya, kan? Sudah kusarankan agar Ibumu berhenti atau setidaknya cuti dari pekerjaannya beberapa hari saja minimal. Tapi tidak didengar ternyata."

"Hhh, aku sudah mengatakannya, tapi Anda tahu sendiri sifat Ibuku bagaimana, dok—"

"Ck, berhentilah bersikap sopan begitu denganku," kata Auruo setelah memutar bola matanya.

"Maksudmu kau berharap supaya aku lebih kasar padamu?"

"Bukan!" seru Auruo sambil menepuk jidatnya keras. "Kau ini masih anak dari temanku juga. Bila di rumahmu, kau bisa saja memanggilku Paman."

_Kurasa dia lebih cocok dipanggil Kakek dibanding Paman_, pikir Jean.

"Hei, kau mendengarkanku atau tidak?" tanya Auruo yang membuat lamunan Jean langsung buyar dalam sekejap. Jean hanya mengangguk sok paham saja.

"Sebenarnya Ibumu mengonsumsi obatnya dengan baik, tapi entahlah apa yang membuatnya jadi sering gampang letih. Makanya kuasumsikan karena Ibumu masih sering bekerja. Jaga kesehatan Ibumu juga," kata Auruo.

"Kurasa daripada itu, karena ada sesuatu yang belum bisa kudapatkan," sahut Petra dengan suara yang begitu parau.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Auruo dengan nada tidak mengerti.

"Kau tahu sendiri, kan? Terkadang kalau yang kita inginkan belum tercapai akan membuat kita jadi terus kepikiran. Begitupun aku dalam kondisi seperti ini," kata Petra yang belum membuat perkataannya menjadi kian jelas. "Aku ingin Jean mempunyai pacar."

Auruo menaikkan alis kirinya sementara Jean membuka lebar mulutnya hingga keluar jawaban, "Haaah?!"

"Pfft, kurasa itu butuh waktu yang lama, Petra," sahut Auruo dengan nada meledek yang justru membuatnya mendapat delikan sebal dari Jean.

"Kenapa kau minta yang aneh-aneh sih, Bu?"

"Ini hanya keinginan alamiah seorang Ibu yang ingin melihat anaknya bersama gadis pilihannya, Jean. Itu wajar kok, tapi kau sepertinya sudah tidak sayang dengan Ibu lagi," kata Petra sambil memalingkan wajah, pura-pura ngambek.

"Mana mungkin Ibu jatuh sakit hanya karena aku belum punya pacar?" tanya Jean dengan penuh keheranan.

"Kau tidak mendengar penjelasanku rupanya. Sudahlah, kalau kau masih ingin Ibumu yang sudah sakit-sakitan ini tetap hidup, cepatlah cari kekasih."

"Mana bisa aku mencari kekasih dalam waktu sehari? Jodoh itu nanti akan datang sendirinya," kata Jean masih memprotes pendapat Ibunya.

"Tapi dia tidak akan datang bila kau sendiri tidak berusaha mengejarnya, Jean," kata Petra yang sudah membalikkan badannya lagi hingga menghadap putranya langsung.

"Tapi Mikasa—"

"Mikasa lagi, Mikasa lagi! Sudah bosan aku mendengarnya, Jean!" seru Petra yang sudah tidak bisa menampung kekesalannya jauh lebih lama lagi. "Buka matamu! Dia akan _segera_ menikah dengan Eren! Kenapa kau masih belum paham juga, sih?!"

Jean langsung menundukkan kepalanya. "Hhh, ya sudah, tapi beri aku waktu—"

"1 bulan."

"Eh? Apa?! Cepat sekali!" protes Jean.

"Untuk apa pedekate lama-lama, Jean?" balas Petra.

Jean berdecak kesal. "Oke, 1 bulan."

"Setelah itu kau harus mengenalkannya kepada Ibu," kata Petra yang sudah seenak jidatnya mengatur membuat Jean _facepalm_ seketika.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasha, ayo langsung pulang. Nanti hujannya turun lagi!"

"Iya iya!" balas Sasha sambil memasukkan beberapa bukunya ke dalam tasnya sementara mulutnya sendiri masih sibuk mengunyah sisa kentang rebus yang diam-diam diambilnya dari dapur tanpa sepengetahuan Hanji.

"Ayo pulang," ajaknya sambil membuka payungnya yang juga langsung diikuti oleh Christa. Kemudian, ia menggandeng tangan Christa menuju gerbang sekolah. Tepat ketika mereka nyaris mencapai gerbang sekolah, kedua mata Sasha menangkap sosok Ymir yang seperti tengah menunggu seseorang.

"Hei, kau tidak mengajak Ymir pulang bersama kita, Christa?" tanya Sasha menatap sosok yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

Christa menggeleng. "Sudah, sih. Tapi dia bilang dia tidak bisa, katanya ada janji untuk menemui seseorang di dekat sekolah. Memang kenapa? Tumben sekali, biasanya kau selalu takut bila aku mengajak Ymir."

Sasha memberi cengirannya, kemudian ia sibuk memainkan ponselnya. "Hehe, tidak apa-apa, sih. Cuma heran saja. Lagipula, sepertinya Ymir memang sedang menunggu seseorang," kata Sasha sambil menunjuk di mana Ymir berada dengan dagunya.

Christa mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan Sasha. "Wah, aku kira dia tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki. Tapi sekalinya tertarik, dia langsung dapet yang oke punya."

"Heh? Siapa maksudmu?" tanya Sasha heran dan mengikuti arah pandang Christa. Ia membulatkan kedua matanya saat melihat Ymir yang tengah berbicara dengan 'Reiner'. Memang mereka tidak terlihat begitu akrab, namun jarang sekali Ymir betah berbicara dengan seorang pemuda.

"Siapa ya kira-kira pemuda itu?" tanya Christa agak kepo.

"Reiner…"

"Apa? Kau bilang apa, Sasha?" tanya Christa memandang Sasha yang terpaku di tempatnya.

Sementara itu, Jean yang baru saja sampai dan berbicara beberapa hal mengenai masalahnya kepada Ymir tak sengaja melihat sosok gadis yang dikatainya aneh dan gila saat di kafe beberapa hari yang lalu sedang berdiri di kejauhan.

"Hei, Ymir," panggil Jean. "Kau satu sekolah dengan gadis aneh itu?"

Ymir menaikkan alisnya dan mengikuti arah pandang Jean. "Oh, si gadis kentang yang bodoh itu."

Jean mendengus. "Aku bersyukur bukan hanya diriku yang menilainya seperti itu."

"Kau kenal dia?" tanya Ymir memandang Jean dengan heran.

Jean mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah, tapi beberapa hari yang lalu di kafe Trost dia pernah menuduhku sebagai calon suaminya, bahkan ia bilang kalau Ayahku sudah menjodohkanku dengannya. Yang benar saja, Ayahku saja sedang di luar kota sejak sebulan yang lalu."

"Eh? Aku tahu dia bodoh, tapi tak kusangka Sasha sebodoh itu," komentar Ymir.

"Kau sekelas dengannya?" tanya Jean.

"Yeah, pernah saat kelas XI. Untung hanya sekali, kalau keseringan aku bisa dibuat mabuk dengan aroma kentang di tubuhnya. Sayang sekali Christa harus sekelas dengannya selama 3 tahun ini," jawab Ymir dengan nada datar.

"Lupakan tentang dia, sekarang bagaimana dengan tawaranku? Kau mau atau tidak? Tolong bantu aku kali ini," kata Jean membuat Ymir berpikir keras.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu bisa membantumu dengan berpura-pura menjadi kekasihmu di depan Ibumu atau tidak. Apalagi kau bilang pada Ibumu kalau kau akan terlihat seperti homo bila—"

"Hei, aku hanya bercanda saat bicara begitu! Jangan kau anggap serius. Jadi, bagaimana? Tolong kau pertimbangkan. Aku sendiri sudah terlanjur bilang ke Ibuku," ucap Jean setelah memotong ucapan Ymir.

"_Jadi, bagaimana dengan gadis yang sedang kau dekati, Jean? Apa dia cantik? Rambutnya seperti apa? Tinggi kah?" tanya Petra dengan begitu semangat sambil memakan bubur buatan Jean._

_Jean menggaruk kepalanya. "Y-yeah, dia punya rambut berwarna cokelat yang selalu dikuncir satu, matanya _hazel_ dan dia cukup tinggi untuk ukuran perempuan_._"_

Ymir menyilangkan lengan tangannya di depan dada. "Oke, tapi hanya selama sebulan saja, ya. Aku tidak ingin dibilang kekasihmu terus-menerus. Aku melakukannya hanya atas pertemanan kita."

"Oke, _deal_?" Jean mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung dibalas oleh Ymir.

"_De_—"

"Hei!"

Ymir menggantungkan ucapannya saat tiba-tiba Sasha datang melintas sembari menarik kerah jaket hitam milik Jean dan menjauhinya.

"Sasha! Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Christa yang tak dijawab oleh Sasha yang sudah lebih dulu lenyap bersama Jean menuju ke luar daerah sekolah.

"Jadi, Christa," sahut Ymir sambil merangkul Christa. "Sepertinya hanya tinggal kita berdua di sini."

Sementara itu, Jean sibuk memberontak tarikan kuat dari Sasha pada kerah jaketnya. Hingga akhirnya terlepas juga saat mereka sudah berada di taman yang letaknya cukup berdekatan dengan sekolah Sasha tadi.

"Hei! Kau itu apa-apaan, sih?!" tanya Jean dengan begitu kesal.

"Kau yang apa-apaan! Sudah mengataiku gila, aneh, menuduhku pada Ayahmu dan Ibuku, sekarang kau malah ingin membuat semuanya semakin runyam saja!" balas Sasha tak kalah kesal. "Jangan permainkan aku, Reiner!"

Jean menaikkan alisnya. "Rein—"

"Dengar ya, walau aku tahu Ymir tak akan pernah tertarik dengan pemuda mana pun, termasuk dirimu sendiri, aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu mempermainkan Ayahmu dan Ibuku, apalagi diriku sendiri!" potong Sasha sambil berkacak pinggang.

Jean hendak menjelaskan siapa dirinya, namun Sasha dengan tiba-tiba meletakkan jari telunjuknya tepat di bibir Jean hingga membuat Jean sendiri mau tak mau diam seketika. Maklum saja, dia tidak pernah diperlakukan dengan demikian oleh gadis mana pun, kecuali Ibunya.

"Jangan bicara apapun, seharusnya kau berterima kasih kepadaku karena aku baik denganmu dengan tidak memberi tahu hal semacam ini kepada Ibuku atau Ayahmu. Tapi aku juga mau kau berjanji untuk tidak menjelek-jelekkan namaku di depan Ayahmu lagi!" jelas Sasha panjang lebar sambil membetulkan letak tasnya.

Lagi-lagi Jean mencoba menjelaskan, namun Sasha lebih dulu menyela—lagi. "Aku pulang duluan, tidak usah kau antar hanya sebagai permintaan maaf. Aku diberi wewenang oleh Ibuku untuk mengatur jadwal pertemuan kita. Jadi, kuharap kau akan datang ke kafe Trost lusa nanti setelah aku pulang sekolah. Dan jangan pura-pura tidak mengenaliku lagi!"

Tak lama setelah Sasha pergi meninggalkan Jean sendirian di taman itu, Jean langsung menjambak-jambak rambutnya karena saking kesalnya dengan sikap gilanya Sasha tersebut.

"Arrgh! Dasar gadis sinting!"

**_TBC_**

* * *

_Makasih buat review2 dan semua orang yg udah follow+fave dan juga udah mau baca fanfict nggak jelas begini. Btw, yg review mau saya bales lewat PM dulu ya wkwk.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Halo, apdet lagi. Kali ini saya buang pulsa hape saya buat publish ini. Sinyalnya entah ke mana-mana nih. Btw di sini Hanji saya ganti marganya jadi Braus, biar alur ceritanya lancar aja wkwk. Dan romannya nih kayaknya bakal nge-drama deh. Tapi saya usahain biar nge-dramanya ala Full House dengan bumbu humor gitu. Yeah semoga gak gagal._

_Btw, makasih buat review+pembaca sekalian. Maaf gak bisa dibales di sini, lagi ngirit. Tapi pasti saya bales pas udah di Jakarta. :)_

_nb: makasih banyak buat Sayaka Ayano yg udah mau bikin fic ini jadi doujin dan buat covernya juga :)_

* * *

**BAB 3**

* * *

"Jadi, Jean, kapan waktunya datang?" tanya Petra ketika dirinya tengah sibuk membersihkan meja makan sehabis acara makan malam. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba tubuhnya jadi begitu segar bugar. Barangkali dikarenakan sang suami memberi pesan kepadanya tadi pagi bahwa ia akan segera pulang ke rumah beberapa hari lagi.

"Waktu apa?" tanya balik Jean tidak mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan Petra. Ia kembali menekuni majalah olahraganya.

Terdengar decak kesal dari bibir Petra. "Tentu saja waktu di mana kau akan mempertemukan Ibumu ini dengan sosok gadis berambut cokelat yang selalu dikuncir satu dan memiliki tubuh yang cukup tinggi untuk ukuran perempuan. Gadis yang kau sebut-sebut sebagai pacarmu."

Jean gelagapan. "Ah, err, i-itu … entahlah."

"Jeaaaan," terdengar suara mengancam di seberang sana. Petra kini terlihat tengah berkacak pinggang dengan raut wajah yang seolah tengah ingin menerkam mangsanya saja.

"O-oke oke, aku akan mengaturnya," kata Jean yang akhirnya mengalah.

Petra kembali bersikap seperti biasa. "Ahaha, akhirnya Ibu akan bertemu dengan gadis itu juga. Kuharap dia adalah gadis yang cantik, keibuan, baik, punya tata karma."

_Sepertinya tak ada satu pun dari sifat Ymir yang asli_, pikir Jean.

Jean terdiam sebentar dan seketika saja ia membayangkan Ymir menjadi sosok seperti yang digambarkan oleh imajinasi Ibunya itu. Dan dalam waktu kurang dari 15 detik, Jean sudah menggeleng pelan dan bergidik ngeri. Membayangkannya saja sudah menyeramkan, apalagi bila Ymir berubah menjadi sosok demikian.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Ibu harap besok kami bisa bertemu di, emm, kafe Trost? Sekitar pukul 4 sore, Ibu rasa sudah bisa izin pulang lebih cepat oleh atasan Ibu," sahut Petra yang kini sibuk menyapu dapur yang terlihat berdebu dan sedikit kotor oleh bahan-bahan masakan.

Jean kembali terdiam sampai akhirnya dia melotot. "A-apa? Besok? Yang benar saja, Bu! Mana bisa Ibu seenaknya mengatur pertemuan Ibu dengannya dalam waktu sesingkat itu. Setidaknya minggu depan juga bisa."

"Jeaaaan…," kini terlihat Petra dengan tatapan yang menyeramkan dibarengi dengan wanita itu tengah memukul-mukul pelan gagang sapu ijuknya ke telapak tangannya membuat Jean bergidik ngeri.

"Ba-baiklah, nanti kuberi tahu dia," ucap Jean kembali mengalah. Dia lebih baik memaksa-maksa Ymir datang daripada harus menerima ancaman mengerikana dari Ibunya itu.

"Nah, begitu dong," balas Petra dengan nada yang riang dan kemudian wanita itu kembali sibuk menyapu lantai dapur.

Jean mendesah pelan, dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengirimi Ymir pesan untuk persiapan besok sore.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jean menghentikan langkah kedua kakinya ketika dirinya sudah sampai di depan sebuh rumah bercat hijau tosca. Salah satu tangannya berpegangan dengan sebuah pagar cokelat tua rumah tersebut sementara tangan yang lainnya mengambil sebuah ponsel untuk menghubungi seseorang. Sementara menunggu terjawab, kedua mata cokelat madunya memandangi rumah tersebut.

"Hei, Ymir. Setelah pulang sekolah, segeralah pulang. Aku sedang menunggumu di depan rumahmu," sahut Jean.

"_Eh? Kau menungguku? Untuk apa?_" tanya Ymir keheranan.

Jean berdecak kesal. "Tentu saja untuk bertemu dengan Ibuku. Kau bagaimana, sih. Bukankah semalam sudah kekirim pesan untuk persiapan hari ini?"

"_Semalam?_" terdengar Ymir menjeda ucapannya. "_Oh, maaf. Ponselku semalam mati dari sore, dan setelah kunyalakan tadi pagi aku tidak tahu kau mengirimku pesan. Baru kubaca sekarang._"

Jean menepuk jidatnya. "Jadi cepat pulang saja, Ibuku takkan suka menung—"

"_Maaf, kawan, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menepati janji yang kau kirim pukul 9 malam tadi. Aku sudah terlanjur punya janji lebih dulu dengan temanku untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Memang tidak bisa hari lain saja?_"

"Kau gila! Kau sendiri tahu bagaimana Ibuku itu. Kalau kau tidak datang, dia bisa mengira kalau aku membohonginya," tukas Jean penuh kekesalan terpancar di wajahnya sekarang.

"Well_, memang kau sedang membohonginya, kan?_" tanya Ymir dengan nada begitu santai.

Jean menggigit bibirnya saking kesalnya dengan Ymir. "Tidak bisakah kau datang dan membatalkan janjimu untuk kerja kelompok?!"

"_Hei! Kenapa kau jadi memaksaku, sih? Dengar ya, Jean, meski kau temanku sejak kecil, bukan berarti kau berhak untuk menyuruhku ini-itu. Urus saja masalahmu sendiri!_" seru Ymir kesal. Ketika Jean hendak membalasnya, Ymir sudah lebih dulu menutup sambungan telepon mereka.

"Argh! Sialan!" umpat Jean sambil meremas ponselnya sendiri. Seketika saja segalanya yang ia kira akan berjalan begitu lancar justru menjadi kacau-balau begini. Sudah begitu, ia sudah terlanjur pula mengatakan kepada Petra yang sudah tidak sabar bertemu _calon_ menantunya untuk bertemu hari ini juga.

"Sekarang aku harus apa? Tidak mungkin dengan nekatnya aku mengatakan kalau pacarku tidak bisa datang atau yang lebih parahnya mengaku bahwa aku tidak punya pacar kepada Ibu," gumam Jean kebingungan.

Ia memandang rumah Ymir sebentar, mendecih pelan, kemudian ia berjalan meninggalkan perumahan di daerah itu. Otaknya terlalu sibuk berpikir mengenai rencana apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya. Beberapa menit lagi Ibunya pasti akan datang segera menuju tempat janjian mereka di kafe Trost—

Tunggu, Jean sekejap saja mengingat sesuatu yang tidak diduganya. Sesuatu yang dari awal sangat amat dihindarinya. Sesuatu yang benar-benar gila. Matanya memandang kafe Trost yang berseberangan dari tempat di mana ia tengah berdiri sekarang. Dan di dekat jendela kafe, meja nomor 16, matanya menangkap sosok gadis yang paling dijauhinya.

"Tidak mungkin aku memintanya, kan?" tanya Jean dengan nada nyaris berbisik. Ia melihat sosok Sasha Braus yang sedang memakan beberapa porsi kentang goreng, dari raut wajah gadis itu nampak jelas kalau dirinya tengah menunggu seseorang. Dan seseorang itu adalah dia.

Jean menghela napas lelah. Sedikit tidak bisa mempercayai dirinya tengah berjalan menyeberang menuju kafe itu. Menghampiri gadis itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini pesanan Anda, nona," sahut seorang pelayan membawakan satu porsi takoyaki, _lasagna _gulung ayam, _pancake chocolate chip_, dan sashimi ke meja nomor 16 itu. Sementara Sasha Braus hanya mengangguk saja.

"Oh iya, aku sudah selesai memakan semua kentang goreng, jadi bisa diambil kok keempat piring ini," sahut Sasha sambil memberikan empat piring yang sudah ditumpuk menjadi satu ke nampan yang dibawa oleh pelayan itu.

"Err, terima kasih, nona," balas pelayan itu dengan nada ngeri melihat cara makan Sasha yang begitu lahapnya sampai akhirnya pelayan itu memilih pergi menuju dapur.

Sasha mulai memakan satu per satu semua pesanannya. Dimulai dari sashimi, berlanjut ke _pancake_-nya yang masih hangat, lalu ia melahap _lasagna_, dan terakhir takoyaki sebagai makanan penutupnya.

"Aneh, semua makananku sudah habis tapi Reiner belum datang juga," gumam Sasha sambil celingak-celinguk mencari sosok pemuda berambut cokelat susu. Ia tidak sadar bahwa dibanding 'Reiner' yang telat, justru cara makannya lah yang terlalu cepat dari orang normal.

_Klining!_

Terdengar suara bel di pintu masuk kafe Trost. Sasha mengalihkan pandangannya dan seketika saja kedua matanya membulat lebar, tak percaya bahwa 'Reiner' kini benar-benar datang untuk menepati janjinya lusa kemarin di taman dekat sekolah Sasha. Awalnya ia kira ia tengah bermimpi, sampai akhirnya 'Reiner' sungguh-sungguh duduk di depannya.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti hantu?" tanya 'Reiner' dengan nada seolah terganggu.

Sasha masih memandangnya tidak percaya. "Tentu saja bukan, aku hanya tidak percaya bahwa kau sungguh-sungguh datang. Ya ampun, tiba-tiba saja kau menepati janjimu, Reiner!"

"Hei, jangan bicara keras-keras! Ibuku tidak akan senang mendengarnya," cela Jean yang masih saja dikira Sasha adalah Reiner.

_Mungkin ada baiknya aku pura-pura menjadi Reiner yang dikira gadis aneh ini_, batin Jean.

"Kau sendiri bicara dengan nada keras," gerutu Sasha sambil kembali memakan takoyakinya yang tersisa. "Lalu, bicara soal Ibumu, memang beliau ingin bertemu denganku, Reiner?"

"Ck, iya dan berhentilah memanggilku begitu!" perintah Jean kesal.

"Eh? Kenapa? Itu kan namamu sendiri," kata Sasha bingung.

"Kau tidak perlu memanggil namaku di depan Ibuku. Dengar, Ibuku tidak menyukai namaku itu. Waktu dia mengandungku, dia terlibat perdebatan konyol dengan Ayahku hanya untuk menentukan namaku. Dan Ayahku menang argumen dan memilih nama Reiner sebagai namaku," jelas Jean berbohong.

Mendengar penjelasan Jean yang panjang lebar tersebut hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan kepala dari Sasha. Tentu saja Jean melarangnya, rasanya begitu aneh mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dengan bukan nama aslinya. Dan bisa repot bila Sasha keterusan memanggilnya 'Reiner' di depan Ibunya nanti.

_Tapi yang tak kusangka adalah ternyata mudah sekali membodohi gadis ini_, pikir Jean.

"Oh iya, kalau aku tidak bisa memanggilmu Reiner, lalu kalau harus memanggilmu apa?" tanya Sasha.

Jean menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan kursi. "Apa nama begitu penting? Memang nama apa yang kau harapkan? Kau berharap aku membiarkanmu memanggilku 'sayang'?"

Sasha terdiam sebelum kembali menekuni takoyakinya lagi dan dilanjutkan dengan meneguk kolanya. Sampai beberapa menit kemudian, Jean mendengar suara bel pintu kafe dan melihat di dekat pintu itu ada Petra yang sibuk mencari-cari sosoknya. Petra berjalan menghampiri Jean dan Sasha ketika melihat putranya itu.

"Wah, kalian sudah lama menungguku, ya? Maaf, di jalan sangat macet," sahut Petra sambil duduk di samping Jean dan menatap Sasha. "Jadi, kau itu kekasih anakku, ya? Siapa namamu?"

Sasha mengangguk sopan. "Saya Sasha Braus, Bibi. Err, menurut perjodohan—aak!"

Petra berjengit kaget. "Eh? Ada apa, Sasha? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berteriak begitu?"

Sasha tidak menjawab karena masih sibuk merintih kesakitan. Jean berdeham kecil, berniat menggantikan Sasha dalam menjawab pertanyaan Ibunya.

"Em, mungkin tadi ada kecoa lewat dan dia ketakutan. Benar kan, Sasha?" tanya Jean dengan raut wajah mengancam yang syukurnya dapat dimengerti oleh Sasha.

"Err, iya iya. Tadi ada kecoa lewat, Bibi," jawab Sasha sedikit meringis meski dia sendiri masih kesal dan bingung di saat yang bersamaan akibat Jean yang tadi menginjak kaki kirinya.

"Kecoa? Kukira kafe ini bebas dari kecoa, ah sudahlah. Jadi, sejak kapan kalian memulai hubungan ini?" tanya Petra.

Sasha membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab. "Baru hari in—"

"Sebenarnya kami sudah pacaran selama 2 minggu, Bu. Tapi aku merahasiakannya darimu, sebagai kejutan," sela Jean sambil tertawa kaku. "Oh iya, Ibu pesan minuman atau makanan saja dulu. Atau mungkin Ibu mau ke toilet?"

"Oh iya, benar juga. Kebetulan aku ingin buang air kecil dulu. Kalau begitu, titip tas Ibu, ya," balas Petra sambil melenggang pergi menuju toilet.

"Hei, kau itu apa-apaan, sih? Dari tadi aku mau menjawab kau cegah terus!" gerutu Sasha pelan.

"Dengar, selama berbicara dengan Ibuku, jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh. Biar aku saja yang menjawab setiap pertanyaan dari Ibuku, kecuali kalau memang pertanyaan yang tidak terlalu rumit bisa kau jawab langsung," kata Jean menjelaskan.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Sasha penasaran.

"Kau itu terlalu banyak tanya. Pokoknya kau ikuti saja perintahku!" umpat Jean kesal.

Sasha menggembungkan pipinya. "Iya iya."

Tak lama kemudian, Petra kembali sambil membawa secangkir teh melati di tangannya. Kemudian wanita berambut oranye itu sudah kembali menyamankan diri di samping Jean.

"Maaf kalian menungguku lagi. Jadi, Sasha, bisa kau ceritakan tentangmu?" tanya Petra penasaran.

Sasha menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. "Apa, ya? Aku tipikal orang yang agak ceroboh, sedikit lemot, dan makanku juga banyak, menurut teman-temanku sih begitu. Tapi menurutku sendiri tidak kok."

_Yang benar saja, dia buta atau apa sih_, batin Jean tidak percaya dengan pengakuan Sasha.

Sasha kembali melanjutkan sambil memakan takoyakinya lagi. "Aku punya seorang Ibu yang bekerja sebagai pegawai negeri sipil. Mengenai Ayahku, aku tidak tahu terlalu banyak. Aku sudah tidak pernah bertemu dengan beliau sejak aku, emm, berusia 2 tahun. Kadang aku sendiri lupa bagaimana raut wajahnya."

Pengakuan Sasha berikutnya entah kenapa membuat Jean terdiam di tempat.

"Kenapa bisa begitu? Em, maaf, bukannya aku ingin ikut campur masalah keluargamu, Sasha," kata Petra.

Sasha segera menggeleng cepat. "Tentu saja tidak. Sudah begitu lama rasanya, sehingga aku juga sudah terbiasa membicarakan hal-hal mengenai Ayahku. Tapi yang pernah Ibuku beri tahu hanya mengenai dirinya dan Ayahku bercerai, juga bahwa Ayahku seorang dokter, namun aku sendiri belum memastikannya. Tetapi anehnya Ibuku sempat bilang bahwa beberapa tahun semenjak mereka cerai, Ayahku menikah lagi."

"Oh," gumam Petra kemudian menggenggam erat tangan Sasha yang ada di atas meja. "Kau dan Ibumu benar-benar perempuan yang kuat."

"Yeah, Ibuku memang _kuat_," Sasha terkekeh pelan. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan keluarga Bibi sendiri?"

"Ah, awalnya aku juga seorang janda beranak satu, sama persis seperti Ibumu. Tapi setahun setelah perceraianku dengan suamiku yang pertama, aku menikah lagi," jawab Petra yang mulai menatap Sasha intens. "Sasha, mulai sekarang anggap saja aku juga Ibumu."

"A-apa?" serempak Jean dan Sasha menatap Petra dengan tatapan yang sulit dipercaya. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lainnya dengan penuh kebingungan.

"Kau kekasih putraku sekarang, ada baiknya kita lebih dekat. Kurasa tak ada salahnya bila kau memanggilku 'Ibu'. Apalagi sejak dulu aku selalu ingin mempunyai anak perempuan," jelas Petra.

Mendengarnya membuat Sasha terdiam sebentar sampai akhirnya gadis itu tersenyum riang. "Baiklah, em, Ibu."

Petra tersenyum hangat mendengarnya.

Sasha kembali melanjutkan sambil menatap Jean yang ada di depannya. "Berarti kau juga harus memanggil Ibuku nanti dengan panggilan Ibu. Benar kan, sayang?"

Petra tercengang mendengarnya, sementara Jean menyemburkan kopi yang ada di mulutnya sampai sedikit mengotori bajunya. Kedua mata Jean membulat lebar mendengar panggilan dari Sasha yang langsung ditujukan kepadanya sendiri. Dan segera saja Jean membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sasha.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku begitu?" bisik Jean sedikit menggeram kesal.

Sasha mengernyit heran. "Bukankah tadi kau bilang aku sebaiknya memanggilmu 'sayang' daripada namamu?"

Jean segera menjauh, ia membuang muka ke jendela kafe yang besar, dan anehnya di mata Sasha, Jean terlihat seperti orang frustasi. Itu semua terlihat dari sikap Jean yang menggigit kesal roti panggangnya.

_Sabarlah Jean, sabar. Ini membuktikan bahwa tidak selamanya membodohi orang itu menyenangkan_, pikirnya berusaha menghibur diri.

"Wah, kalian ternyata sangat serasi dan _so sweet_ sekali, ya. Ibu jadi terharu mendengarnya," kata Petra sambil menghapus air mata yang nyaris saja ke luar dari ujung matanya. Kemudian Petra melirik jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Sudah sangat sore, Ibu juga belum memasak untuk makan malam," sahut Petra dan kemudian menatap Sasha. "Sasha, bagaimana kalau kau ikut ke rumah kami untuk makan malam bersama?"

"Apa?" tanya Sasha memastikan.

"Kau ikut kami ke rumah, makan malam bersama. Anggap saja untuk merayakan pertemuan pertama kita berdua dan atas hubungan kalian berdua. Tidak ada yang keberatan, kan?" tanya Petra sementara Jean hanya menghela napas namun tidak menolak.

Sasha bisa merasakan senyuman mengembang di wajahnya. "Tentu saja, Bu."

"Nah, ayo kita berangkat pulang," ajak Petra sambil mendahului Jean dan Sasha.

Sasha turut mengangguk senang. "Ayo, sayang."

"Berhentilah memanggilku begitu," gerutu Jean sebal mendengar panggilan barunya itu. Namun sepertinya tidak terlalu didengar oleh Sasha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua mata cokelat madu milik Jean terus mengikuti pergerakan dari Sasha dan Petra yang kini tengah sibuk memasak bersama. Meski rasanya begitu aneh mengingat betapa dulu Jean sangat menghindari Sasha, kini justru ia membiarkan gadis aneh itu berinteraksi layaknya seorang anak dengan Ibunya.

_Sepertinya, Ibu sangat menyukai gadis itu_, pikir Jean. Dilihatnya Petra yang beberapa kali terlihat tertawa kecil setiap Sasha menceritakan cerita lucu yang pernah dialaminya bersama Christa dan Ymir. Atau terkadang menceritakan kebiasaan Ibunya Sasha di rumah bagaimana.

"Bu, jangan pakai garam. Kata Ibuku waktu memasak bersama, lebih enak memasak nasi goreng menggunakan bumbu sasa, apalagi yang keluaran terbaru. Pedasnya bikin ketagihan," sahut Sasha yang hanya diiyakan saja dengan Petra.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasha dan Petra sudah datang ke ruang makan sambil membawa beberapa lauk-pauk sebagai menu makan malam hari ini. Petra mengambil tempat duduk di kursi utama yang selalu diduduki suaminya sementara Sasha duduk di samping Jean.

"Selamat makan."

Jean memakan sup krim ayam yang biasanya selalu menjadi menu makanan favoritnya dari seluruh makanan yang selalu dibuat oleh Petra. Diam-diam ia melirik nasi goreng yang terlihat begitu nikmat untuk disantap. Apalagi ia melihat Petra yang sepertinya sangat menyukai nasi goreng buatan Sasha itu.

"Wah, enak juga masakanmu, Sasha. Siapa yang mengajarimu?" tanya Petra sambil tetap memakan nasi gorengnya.

Sasha tersenyum senang. "Ibuku, Bu. Oh iya, apa Ibu hanya tinggal berdua saja?"

"Oh, sebenarnya suami Ibu sedang dinas di kota lain. Mungkin baru pulang besok pagi," jawab Petra.

Melihat sisa nasi goreng yang semakin menipis, akhirnya Jean menyendokkan nasi goreng tersebut ke piringnya. Dibukanya mulutnya ketika hendak memasukkan sesendok teh nasi goreng ke dalam mulutnya itu.

_E-enak!_

"Bagaimana, sayang? Enak kah?" tanya Sasha was-was. Takut bila saja Jean melontarkan komentar pedas yang dapat menyakiti hatinya. Karena sejujurnya kokoro Sasha belum terlalu kuat untuk dikritik oleh Jean. Apalagi bila calon suaminya itu tidak menyukai masakannya, bisa gawat bila mereka sudah menikah nanti.

Jean memalingkan wajahnya, pura-pura minum. Bahkan sepertinya ia tidak menyadari bahwa Sasha baru saja memanggilnya 'sayang' lagi. "Yeah, lumayan."

Tiba-tiba Petra terkekeh pelan. "Maksudnya, benar-benar enak, Sasha. Dia hanya malu mengakuinya."

"Ibu apa-apaan, sih," gerutu Jean memandang sebal dua perempuan di dekatnya itu. Meskipun dari raut wajahnya terlihat jelas kalau ia tengah malu dan sama saja seperti membenarkan ucapan Petra tersebut. Sementara Sasha sendiri hanya tersenyum malu-malu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu masuk rumah.

"Siapa yang bertamu di saat seperti ini, ya?" tanya Petra sambil berjalan untuk mengecek siapa tamunya kali ini.

Sementara Petra pergi, Sasha memandang Jean. "Jadi, kau menyukai masakanku? Ibuku loh yang mengajariku cara memasak seperti ini, bahkan orang lain yang pernah mencicipi masakan buatan Ibuku saja tidak bisa membedakannya ketika mencicipi masakan buatanku."

"Ck, berisik," gerutu Jean sambil meneguk habis segelas air mineralnya.

"Kalian," sahut Petra mengagetkan keduanya. "Coba lihat siapa yang datang."

"Sudahlah, Petra. Kita tidak sedang menghadapi anak kecil yang suka dengan kejutan," terdengar suara berat yang sekilas sedikit arogan itu. Dan tepat saat itu juga, terlihat sosok pria dengan rambut hitam belah tengah dan cara pandangnya yang sedikit menyebalkan itu.

"Ayah sudah pulang ternyata," sahut Jean sambil menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan kursi.

"Hm," balas Rivaille sambil duduk di kursi yang tadi ditempati Petra. Matanya menangkap sosok asing di rumahnya itu. "Kau siapa?"

Sasha segera membungkukan badannya. "Saya Sasha Braus. Salam kenal."

Entah ada yang menyadari atau tidak, namun sekilas Rivaille terlihat seperti tercengang meski tak kasat mata.

"Sasha … Braus?" tanya Rivaille memastikan.

"Err, iya. Ada masalah, Paman?" tanya Sasha dengan salah satu alisnya yang terangkat.

Rivaille berdeham kecil. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja … kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Lupakan saja, kau masak apa, Petra?"

"Sup krim ayam, sushi, telur gulung, dan Sasha juga memasakkan nasi goreng yang benar-benar enak loh. Cobalah, kau pasti suka," kata Petra yang lagi-lagi membuat Sasha tersenyum malu.

Rivaille tak menjawab apa-apa. Namun ia mengikuti saran istrinya itu dengan menyendokkan langsung nasi goreng buatan Sasha menggunakan sendok makannya. Dimasukkannya nasi goreng tersebut ke dalam mulut dan dikunyahnya dengan ganas sehingga membuat Sasha sedikit takut melihatnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Petra seperti melihat ekspresi terkejut dari raut wajah Rivaille. Namun sepertinya suaminya itu berusaha untuk menutupinya dengan dehamannya.

"Yeah, lumayan enak. Siapa yang mengajarimu? Ibumu?" tanya Rivaille dengan tatapan tajam ke Sasha.

"Err, iya, Paman."

"Siapa nama Ibumu?" tanya lagi Rivaille. Kali ini nada bicaranya terdengar seperti tengah menginterogasi Sasha.

"Hanji. Hanji Braus," jawab Sasha.

Rivaille terdiam sebentar. "Sudah seperti yang kuduga."

"Maaf?" Sasha mengernyit heran.

Rivaille menggeleng. "Tidak, lupakan saja. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

Sasha hendak menjawab, namun segera disela oleh Jean. "Dia pacarku."

Rivaille memandang keduanya dengan tatapan yang lebih sengit. "Aku tidak akan mengizinkan kalian berpacaran."

Sontak jawaban Rivaille membuat keduanya terpaku di tempat.

_Ayah … tidak biasanya ia peduli dengan siapa aku berhubungan. Bahkan sewaktu aku masih mengejar Mikasa_, pikir Jean masih tercengang dengan jawaban Rivaille.

_Dilarang, eh? Paman Irvin aneh sekali. Bukankah dia sendiri menjodohkanku dengan Reiner? Kenapa justru dia melarang? Tapi … bukankah ini lebih baik mengingat aku sendiri tidak menyukai perjodohan ini? Tapi Ibu nanti kasihan juga_, batin Sasha yang sebenarnya tidak nyambung dengan pembicaraan yang sebenarnya.

**_TBC_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer** dan **Warning** masih sama; btw Sasha jadi rada OOC di sini._

* * *

**BAB 4**

* * *

Suasana di ruang makan tersebut masih begitu panas—benar-benar panas. Mendengar larangan yang dikatakan Rivaille barusan mampu membuat Petra menghentikan kegiatan cuci piringnya, sementara Jean memandang Rivaille dengan alis kanan yang menaik dan Sasha dengan kepalanya yang dimiringkan ke sebelah kanan.

Rivaille terlihat masih menatap kedua muda-mudi di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan datar dan tajam di saat yang bersamaan. Sementara itu dirinya masih nyaman menyilangkan kedua lengan tangannya di depan dada, seolah menunggu jawaban dari Jean dan Sasha.

Jean menghela napas. "Kenapa Ayah melarang kami?"

"Karena aku tidak suka bila kalian berpacaran," jawab Rivaille cepat tanpa pikir panjang lagi.

"Kenapa Paman jadi plin-plan begini, sih?" tanya Sasha yang terlihat akan mengeluarkan unek-uneknya. Dan pertanyaan Sasha membuat Rivaille dan Petra bingung, sementara Jean sudah ancang-ancang dengan bahaya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan aku plin-plan?" tanya balik Rivaille menajamkan kedua matanya kepada Sasha.

Sasha menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada. "Bukankah sudah jelas? Paman menjodohkanku dengan putra Paman berdasarkan perjanjian Paman dengan Ibuku. Kenapa justru sekarang Paman melarangku berhubungan dengan putra Paman?"

Rivaille menaikan alisnya, kemudian ia melirik Jean yang pura-pura bersiul, seolah tidak menyadari tatapan tajam dari Ayah tirinya itu.

"Perjodohan macam apa?" tanya Petra kebingungan.

"Apa yang sedari tadi kau bicarakan?" tanya Rivaille masih dengan kedua matanya yang dipicingkan. Sasha hendak menjawab, namun ponselnya berdering nyaring—panggilan dari Hanji ternyata.

Sasha membungkuk sopan. "Maaf, aku izin untuk menerima telepon sebentar," katanya sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruang makan itu menuju luar rumah.

"Halo, ada apa, Bu?" tanya Sasha setelah berada di luar rumah keluarga _Brown_.

Ibunya masih belum menjawab, sampai terdengar suara Ibunya menjawab dengan nada datar. "_Sasha…, di mana kau sekarang?_"

"Aku sedang bersama Reiner—"

"_Jangan bodoh, Sasha!_" bentak Hanji dan bentakannya membuat Sasha terkesiap di tempat. "_Reiner yang sebenarnya ada di rumah kita sekarang._"

Sasha membulatkan kedua mata _hazel_ miliknya. "A-apa maksudmu, Bu? Aku … sungguh-sungguh bersama Reiner Brown—"

"_Kubilang jangan bodoh, Sasha! Reiner dan Irvin sekarang ada di rumah kita. Jadi, segeralah pulang ke rumah. Lagipula yang benar Braun, bukan Brown. Pulang sekarang juga,_" kata Hanji sambil memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka berdua.

Sasha masih terpaku di tempatnya. Masih tersirat jelas keterkejutan di binar kedua matanya. Ia sendiri sebenarnya tak ingin percaya dengan perkataan Hanji. Padahal ia sudah yakin benar bahwa Reiner yang ditemuinya itu memanglah Reiner yang seharusnya ditemuinya. Tetapi, Hanji mengatakan hal berbeda, bahkan kini Irvin pun bersama Ibunya di rumah.

Tiba-tiba Jean membuka pintu rumahnya dan melihat Sasha yang termenung sembari berdiri sendirian di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia mengernyit bingung melihat sikap Sasha yang terlihat aneh. Karena itu, Jean turut ikut ke luar dan menutup pintu rumahnya rapat-rapat.

"Hei, kau lama sekali, sih. Kukira ada apa. Oh iya, soal Ayahku tadi jangan dipiki—"

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Sasha masih memunggungi Jean sehingga membuat pemuda itu sulit untuk melihat raut wajah Sasha sekarang bagaimana. Pertanyaan Sasha mampu membuat Jean ikut terdiam. Jean menelan ludahnya dengan sulit dan terdengar kekehan kaku yang ke luar dari bibirnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kau sudah jelas-jelas tahu—"

"Walaupun aku bodoh, jangan bohongi aku," Sasha kembali menyela ucapan Jean, kini gadis itu membalik tubuhnya hingga berhadapan langsung dengan Jean. "Jawab aku, kau itu siapa sebenarnya?"

Jean terdiam sebentar. "Baiklah, aku mengaku kalau aku bukan Reiner. Tapi, hei, dengarkan aku, bukankah kau sendiri yang seenaknya menyudut-nyudutiku dengan berbagai pernyataan yang mengatakan kalau kau seolah percaya bahwa aku adalah Reiner?"

Sasha mengangguk mantap. "Ya, itu benar. Tetapi kenapa tidak sejak di kafe tadi kau mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya bahwa kau bukanlah Reiner? Kau pikir aku suka dibohongi, apalagi oleh pemuda yang tak kukenal sepertimu?"

"Dengar! Bila saja kau tidak terus-terusan menyelaku, mungkin sudah sejak pertama kali kita bertemu aku akan menjelaskan sedetailnya bahwa aku bukanlah Reiner yang kau maksud. Sekarang aku akan benar-benar memberitahumu namaku, aku adalah Jean Kirschtein, bukan Reiner yang kau cari. Puas?!" tanya Jean sedikit berteriak sehingga membuat Petra datang menghampiri mereka.

"Hei, kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu, Jean—eh? Sasha, kenapa matamu berkaca-kaca seperti itu? Apa Jean melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu kesal? Jean, apa yang kau lakukan kepada Sasha?!" tanya Petra dengan nada memarahi putranya sendiri. Baik Jean ataupun Sasha tak ada yang membalas perkataan Petra.

"Sasha," panggil Petra melihat putranya dan Sasha terdiam. "Kenapa … apa kalian ada masalah? Ceritakan saja, jangan sungkan kepada Ibu. Kalian jangan diam saja seperti ini."

"Maaf," sahut Sasha tiba-tiba membungkuk sopan. "Aku harus pulang. Selamat malam, Bibi."

Sasha langsung berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Kirschtein. Dirinya sama sekali tak memperhatikan raut wajah terluka dari Petra. Jean pun menyadari itu. Ia sangat tahu bila Ibunya itu merasa senang atau sebaliknya. Dan sebagai anak kandung Petra, Jean cukup mengerti bahwa Sasha sudah dianggap seperti anak sendiri oleh Petra.

_Kenapa segalanya menjadi kacau begini? Ya ampun_, batin Jean seraya menghela napas lelah.

Sementara itu, diam-diam Rivaille mengintip kejadian tersebut dari balik tirai di ruang keluarganya. Tatapan kedua matanya tak terbaca seperti biasanya. Kemudian, ia mengambil langkah menuju ruang makan lagi dan memandangi nasi goreng yang masih tersisa sedikit di piringnya. Lalu, ia memakannya sekali lagi dengan mata terpejam.

"Benar, tidak salah lagi," gumam Rivaille yang perlahan mulai membuka kedua matanya. "Ini … sama persis seperti nasi goreng buatan Hanji."

Rivaille kemudian duduk di kursinya. Diisinya cangkir kosong di atas meja dengan kopi buatan Petra dan didekatkan cangkir tersebut ke dekat mulutnya. Ia menyesapnya pelan sementara begitu banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di kepalanya. Terutama mengenai gadis bernama Sasha Braus itu, putri kandungnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang," sahut Sasha dengan lemas saat memijakkan kedua kakinya di depan teras rumahnya. Di sana terlihat Hanji tengah berdiri dengan kedua lengan tangannya yang disilangkan di depan dadanya.

"Masuk," kata Hanji sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam yang langsung diikuti oleh Sasha dari belakang. Mereka berjalan menuju ruang tamu di mana di sana sudah ada dua pria _blonde_ yang terlihat menunggu kedatangan mereka—lebih tepatnya Sasha. Dan salah satu dari mereka ada yang diingat oleh Sasha sendiri.

Sasha menatap Reiner yang sebenarnya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. _Dia … pemuda yang waktu itu kutabrak. Jadi … dia orangnya?_

"Maaf, Irvin, Reiner, kalian harus menunggu lama," sahut Hanji sambil duduk di depan Irvin dan Reiner dengan diikuti Sasha pula.

Irvin menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Jadi…, kau yang bernama Sasha?" tanya Irvin mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sasha yang mendadak canggung.

"I-iya, Paman," jawab Sasha. Sesekali Sasha melirik ke arah Reiner yang terlihat menatapnya tajam sehingga membuat Sasha bergidik takut dengannya.

"Jadi, kenapa kau bisa sampai … em, salah orang? Oh iya, dan jangan takut kepadaku, bagaimanapun nanti aku akan menjadi Ayahmu juga, Sasha," tanya Irvin berusaha agar tidak membuat Sasha takut kepadanya.

"Err, soal itu aku benar-benar minta maaf sekali dan ceritanya benar-benar panjang, aku sendiri bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya. Intinya, sekali lagi aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Dan tolong jangan salahkan Ibuku, ini karena kecerobohanku sendiri," ucap Sasha sedikit membungkuk membuat Hanji agak merasa kasihan juga kepada Sasha.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa," kata Irvin sambil membantu Sasha untuk duduk seperti biasa. "Yang penting kau sudah tahu yang sebenarnya. Jadi, kita mulai saja, ya. Nah, Sasha, ini adalah Reiner yang seharusnya kau temui beberapa hari yang lalu."

Reiner menjulurkan tangan kanannya, masih dengan pandangan tajamnya. "Reiner Braun. Bukan Reiner Brown."

Sasha tertawa kikuk dan membalas jabatan tangan Reiner. "Ehehe, aku Sasha Braus. Maaf sekali soal yang waktu itu, Reiner."

Reiner menghela napas. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja."

Terdengar dehaman dari Hanji. "Kebetulan besok setelah pulang sekolah Sasha banyak waktu luang, bagaimana kalau kalian emm … pergi kencan atau semacamnya? Untuk pendekatan juga."

Irvin tak menjawab apapun, ia seolah tengah melemparkan pertanyaan yang sama kepada Reiner melalui tatapan matanya. Reiner yang mengerti isyarat itu hanya mengedikkan bahu dan menganggukkan kepala. Begitupun Sasha yang melakukan hal yang serupa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tepat ketika jam di dinding kelas XII IPA 2 menunjukkan pukul 14.30, sisa waktu ulangan harian Biologi hanya tinggal bersisa setengah jamnya saja. Keith Shadis yang dikenal oleh seluruh murid SMA Trost selalu beranggapan bahwa dibanding sebagai guru, Keith lebih cocok disandigkan dengan penjaga pintu neraka. Keith kini terlihat sibuk mondar-mandir mengawasi ulangan tersebut.

Di antara seluruh pelajaran, memang Sasha tidak terlalu jago-jago amat. Tetapi ia merasa beruntung—ralat, sangat amat beruntung. Mengapa demikian? Itu dikarenakan Keith _killer_ Shadis yang paling disegani oleh seluruh murid di sekolah mengajar pelajaran yang dianggap paling mudah oleh Sasha. Sehingga Sasha merasa beruntung tidak pernah bermasalah soal pelajaran dengannya.

"Sasha," bisik Christa memanggilnya.

"Hm?" gumam Sasha.

"Hari ini kau terlihat kalem sekali, ada apa?" tanya Christa dengan sesekali melirik ke arah Keith, takut ketahuan ngobrol.

Sasha terdiam. "Bukan apa-apa kok."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Christa memastikan.

Sasha mengangguk mantap. "Ya, sangat yakin. Sudahlah, kerjakan saja soalmu. Bisa repot bila ketahuan Mr. Shadis."

Christa balas mengangguk dan kembali fokus pada kertas soal ulangan miliknya dengan serius. Sasha yang sejak awal sudah fokus mulai terlihat buyar ketika dirinya tidak sadar bahwa kejadian semalam kembali masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Ia memijit keningnya, tapi ia kembali mengerjakan soalnya itu.

"Oh iya, Christa," sahut Sasha berbisik saat mengingat sesuatu. "Barangkali nanti aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu."

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Christa heran.

"Aku … ada janji lain. Mungkin besok kita bisa pulang bersama lagi," jawab Sasha yang menurut Christa seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Em, baiklah," balas Christa.

"Hei, kalian yang ada di pojok belakang! Kerjakan soal kalian masing-masing!" teriak Keith dari depan kelas sembari menunjuk Sasha dan Christa yang diperhatikannya sedari tadi malah asyik mengobrol.

"Baik, Pak!"

Setengah jam kemudian, bel sekolah Trost itu berbunyi dengan nyaringnya. Sasha bisa dibilang antara suka dan tidak suka dengan bel tersebut. Baiklah, siapa sih yang tidak suka dengan bel yang menandakan waktu pulang ke rumah setelah disiksa dengan beraneka ragam bacaan dan hitungan di sekolah? Tapi yang tidak disukainya adalah suara bel yang membuat telinganya berdenging kesakitan.

Sasha berjalan maju ke meja depan di mana Keith Shadis menuggu dengan matanya yang setajam mata pisau. Ia meletakkan kertas jawabannya beserta soal ulangan Biologi tersebut kepada guru Biologi yang galak itu. Kemudian, ia kembali menuju mejanya dan segera membereskan segala peralatan tulisnya ke dalam tas. Terlihat beberapa anak terburu-buru mencontek atau menulis jawaban mereka. Ck, masih nekad saja saat jam pelajaran Shadis.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Christa," kata Sasha yang hanya dibalas oleh Christa dengan lambaian tangannya. Gadis penyuka kentang itu berjalan cepat menuju tempat parkir yang berdekatan dengan pintu gerbang sekolah.

5 menit yang lalu Reiner mengirimnya pesan bahwa pemuda pirang itu akan menunggunya di tempat parkir. Dan seperti yang dijanjikan pemuda itu, Sasha melihat sosok Reiner tengah duduk di atas kap mobilnya dengan gaya cuek sementara banyak teman sekolah Sasha yang tengah melirik-lirik Reiner.

"Maaf, aku terlambat. Tadi ada ulangan sebentar," sahut Sasha setelah berdiri di depan Reiner.

Reiner melepas kacamata hitamnya sehingga tampak jelas iris keemasannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Masuklah, Sasha. Sesuai apa yang direncanakan, kita akan pergi ke kafe Trost."

Sasha hanya mengangguk paham. Tepat saat itu, matanya secara tidak sengaja menangkap sosok Jean yang baru saja mencapai pintu gerbang sekolahnya dari arah luar. Jean terlihat seperti tengah mencari seseorang di sekolahnya. Sampai akhirnya tiba-tiba pandangan mereka bertemu begitu cepat.

"Sasha, masuklah," panggil Reiner yang sudah membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Sasha sehingga mengalihkan perhatian gadis itu dari Jean. Sasha kembali mengangguk dan memilih segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan disusul oleh Reiner sendiri.

Reiner memasukkan kunci mobilnya dan perlahan Sasha bisa merasakan mesin mobil di sana mulai bekerja. Hingga akhirnya mobil tersebut mulai membawanya pergi meninggalkan halaman sekolah. Ketika mobil Reiner melewati Jean, Sasha pura-pura sibuk dengan ponselnya, belum ingin menatap mata Jean lagi. Sampai akhirnya Sasha mencuri-curi pandang melalui kaca spion dan melihat bahwa Jean sedang berbicara dengan Ymir.

_Sudah seperti yang kuduga_, batin Sasha yang entah mengapa merasa sedikit kecewa.

Sementara itu, Ymir terlihat sedikit kelelahan saat menghampiri Jean yang tengah berdiri dengan kedua tangannya berada di saku celana jins miliknya. "Kau sudah menunggu lama, huh?"

"Ck, menurutmu?" Jean berbalik tanya yang hanya dibalas Ymir dengan putaran bosan bola matanya.

"Aku tidak melihat si cewek kentang itu, entahlah kenapa. Tapi, saat kutanya Christa, kelasnya baru saja ulangan Biologi—kau pernah kuceritakan soal si guru botak Shadis, kan? Tak heran gadis kentang itu sudah pulang lebih dulu," jelas Ymir.

Jean terdiam. "Hm, aku tahu. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu."

"Eh?! Kau tahu? Apa maksudmu menyuruhku mencari Sasha bila kau sudah tahu dia sudah pulang? Merepotkan saja kau itu," gerutu Ymir tanpa berniat menyembunyikan kekesalannya. "Lagipula, tumben sekali kau mencarinya. Bukankah justru kau menghindarinya?"

"Bukan urusanmu," balas Jean sambil berbalik melangkah pergi.

Ymir menyeringai mengejek. "Ck, kau naksir dia, eh?"

"Ucapkan itu sekali lagi maka kau mencari ribut denganku," ancam Jean tanpa menoleh ke Ymir yang tak dipedulikan oleh gadis kecowokan itu sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selama di perjalanan Sasha terlihat lebih banyak diam dari biasanya. Yeah, memang Reiner belum begitu mengenal kepribadian Sasha lebih jauh. Namun, Hanji kerap kali bercerita segala hal mengenai calon tunangannya itu.

Reiner memandangnya bingung. "Kau kenapa? Sakit? Lemas sekali."

Sasha menoleh ke Reiner dan kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Tidak kok, aku selalu sehat, hehe," balas Sasha dengan nada riang.

Reiner menahan tawa. "Pfft, atau kau sudah lapar? Ibumu banyak bercerita mengenai kebiasaanmu, kalau kau mau tahu."

Kedua mata Sasha membulat lebar. "A-apa?!"

"Haha, sudahlah tidak usah malu. Suatu hari nanti kau akan menjadi istriku, artinya rahasiamu akan menjadi rahasiaku juga. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu kau tutup-tutupi lagi, Sasha," jawab Reiner sambil membelokan setir mobilnya menuju kafe Trost.

_Yang benar saja, bahkan aku baru mengenalnya dan Ibu membeberkan kebiasaan burukku seenaknya_, pikir Sasha kesal.

"Sasha, kita sudah sampai," sahut Reiner membuyarkan lamunan Sasha seketika. Reiner lebih dulu turun dari mobilnya yang langsung diikuti Sasha. Tiba-tiba saja Sasha dibuat terkesiap dengan perlakuan Reiner yang selanjutnya; pemuda itu menggenggam erat tangannya. Mungkin tak masalah bila hanya menggenggam biasa, namun Reiner menautkan jemari mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Reiner melihat perubahan raut wajah Sasha. Gadis itu hanya menggeleng dan memberikan senyuman manis ke Reiner yang dibalas serupa oleh pemuda itu. Bagaimanapun kali ini Sasha harus benar-benar menjaga sikapnya agar tidak terlihat buruk di depan calon suaminya itu. Sudah salah orang yang mungkin membuat Reiner ilfil, bisa saja pemuda itu akan makin ilfil bila melihat kebiasaan buruk Sasha.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju lantai bawah kafe tersebut. Kebetulan pintu masuk ke dalam kafe tersebut dijadikan sebagai lantai dua. Ketika mereka menuruni anak tangga, Sasha dapat melihat nuansa kolam renang hias di sana dan dirinya melihat seorang pemuda botak melambaikan tangannya ke arahnya dan Reiner.

"Hoi, Reiner, kemarilah!" seru pemuda botak itu. Di samping kanan-kirinya ada seorang pemuda berambut pirang model _bob_ yang mengenakan jaket parasut berwarna hijau tosca sementara yang di sampingnya satu lagi pemuda berambut cokelat gelap yang mengenakan _jersey_ berwarna hijau lumut.

"Hoi," sapa balik Reiner yang langsung duduk di samping si pemuda pirang _bob_ dan diikuti pula oleh Sasha.

"Whoaa, tak kusangka kau mendapatkan anak SMA," canda Eren, pemuda berambut cokelat gelap tadi, dengan seringai tipis.

"Oh, jadi gadis ini yang kau ceritakan waktu itu, Reiner," sahut gadis yang kurang lebih tingginya sekitar di 153-155 cm. Cara menatap gadis pirang itu sedikit membuat Sasha agak takut.

"Hei, Annie, jangan pandangi Sasha seperti itu," kata Reiner seolah menyadari gelagat Sasha. "Yeah, dia Sasha yang waktu itu aku ceritakan. Yang laki-laki jangan naksir, ya," canda Reiner.

"Seperti berani saja," gumam Annie dan Mikasa entah kenapa bisa bersamaan dan dengan nada datar yang sama pula. Reiner dan Connie menahan tawa melihat sikap Eren dan Berthold yang terlihat agak kikuk.

"Hei, Reiner," bisik Sasha ketika semua teman kuliah Reiner itu sedang sibuk mengobrol atau terkadang tertawa melihat lelucon Connie.

"Apa?" tanya Reiner.

"Apa … tidak apa-apa kau mengenalkanku dengan teman-temanmu? Maksudku, err … itu … em…," Sasha kebingungan untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. Tiba-tiba saja Reiner menggenggam tangannya yang ada di atas paha Sasha.

"Tenang saja, walaupun mereka sekilas galak—terutama Annie dan Mikasa—kau tak perlu takut kepada mereka. Mereka baik semua kok, yah kalau kau cukup nekad untuk menggoda Berthold dan Eren, kau bisa dihajar habis-habisan oleh dua gadis itu," kata Reiner yang sekejap saja membuat Sasha bergidik ngeri.

Tiba-tiba Reiner tidak menahan tawanya lagi. "Pfft, haha, aku bercanda. Lagipula Mikasa dan Eren sebentar lagi akan menikah, dan Annie dengan Berthold—err, _well_ aku tidak tahu kapan mereka berencana untuk bertunangan atau menikah, tapi sih yang jelas mereka cukup serius dalam menjalin hubungan."

"Fuuuh, untung saja, kau membuatku seperti sedang di neraka," kata Sasha yang akhirnya bisa bernapas lega.

"Yeah, lain kali akan kubuat kau seperti berada di surga," celetuk pemuda pirang itu membuat Sasha agak berjengit. "Aku bercanda, maksudku aku akan menganggapmu sebagai wanita baik-baik kok. Kau tidak perlu melihatku seperti pria mesum begitu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasha baru saja ke luar dari kelasnya. Gadis itu sudah sibuk celingak-celinguk mencari sosok Reiner yang akan datang menjemputnya. Menurut perjanjian mereka, mereka berencana akan pergi menuju rumah Mikasa, katanya sih butuh bantuan untuk mengatur persiapan pernikahan Mikasa dan Eren yang hanya tinggal menghitung hari dan yang membuatnya terharu adalah dirinya diundang ke pesta pernikahan mereka.

Tiba-tiba Sasha merasakan getaran dari ponselnya. Diambilnya benda mungil tersebut dan ternyata ia baru saja mendapat pesan dari pemuda yang telah menemani kesehariannya selama kurang lebih 3 minggu itu. Dibukanya pesan tersebut sambil tetap berjalan menuju pintu gerbang sekolahnya.

'_Dari Reiner: Sasha, barangkali aku akan agak telat. Aku harus menemuin dosen besarku sebentar. Maaf ya, tapi nanti pasti kujemput._'

Sasha diam-diam tersenyum tipis. Kemudian ia segera membalasnya.

'_Ke Reiner: Ya, tidak apa-apa kok. Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu, kebetulan aku mau ke kantin dulu, biasa membeli kentang rebus sebagai cemilan hehe._'

Baru saja Sasha memasukkan ponselnya ke saku seragamnya, ia melihat seorang Jean Kirschtein kini tengah berdiri tak jauh dari hadapannya. Entah kenapa, Sasha tidak bisa memerintah anggota tubuhnya untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. Ia hanya bisa terpaku di tempat.

"Sasha," Jean menyebut nama gadis itu sambil mengambil langkah untuk mendekati Sasha. Namun, melihatnya malah membuat Sasha melangkah mundur.

"Mau apa kau, Jean?" tanya Sasha berusaha untuk tidak menatap kedua mata pemuda itu secara langsung.

Jean menghampirinya. "Dengar aku—"

"Jangan dekati aku lagi, Jean. Kurasa kau yang seharusnya mendengarkanku sekarang," sela Sasha.

Jean mendengus. "Seharusnya aku yang mengatakannya."

Sasha tidak mempedulikan ucapan pemuda itu. "Dengar, kau sudah cukup membohongiku. Jangan membuat segalanya semakin rumit saja. Aku sudah bertemu dan saling mengenal dengan Reiner yang sebenarnya dan dia yang akan menjadi suamiku nanti. Jadi jangan ganggu kehidupanku lagi."

"Kau itu bicara yang aneh-aneh. Dengar, aku ke sini ingin kau untuk ikut denganku," balas Jean yang justru mendapat tatapan bingung dari Sasha.

"Ikut denganmu? Ke mana?" tanya Sasha dengan tatapan curiga.

"Ikut saja denganku dulu. Aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu kali ini," jawab Jean dan ketika Sasha hendak menolak, Jean lebih dulu menyelanya. "Dengar, aku berjanji bila kau ikut denganku, aku takkan menemuimu lagi. Ini … sangat penting untukku. Karena itu aku mohon agar kau ikut denganku."

Sasha terdiam sebentar. "Aku ikut bila … bila kau menjawab kau ingin membawaku ke mana."

"Ke rumah sakit," jawab Jean cepat dan seolah mengerti tatapan bingung Sasha, ia kembali melanjutkan. "Ibuku … dia sakit keras."

Jean tahu bahwa Sasha cukup terkejut mendengar kabar buruk yang dibawakan olehnya. Jelas saja, mereka baru bertemu lagi semenjak kejadian waktu itu dan ketika bertemu lagi, tanpa menanyakan kabar pula, Jean membawa berita buruk kepadanya. Namun, Jean juga tahu, Sasha terlihat berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan khawatirnya.

Sasha tertawa kikuk. "Ibumu sakit? Lalu … apa hubungannya denganku? Aku bukan anaknya—"

"Tapi kau sudah dianggapnya sebagai anak," potong Jean membuat Sasha terdiam. "Dengar, Sasha, Ibuku membutuhkanmu di sampingnya."

"Apa maksudmu? Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Kau pikir dengan kehadiranku di sana bisa membuat Ibumu sembuh dalam waktu singkat?" tanya Sasha masih bersikeras menolak ajakan Jean.

"Siapa yang tahu? Dengar, bila kau ikut ke rumah sakit denganku, aku berjanji dengan segenap hatiku bahwa aku tak akan pernah menemuimu lagi. Itu janjiku, aku tidak pernah melanggar janjiku seumur hidupku."

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin, Jean? Kenapa kau yakin bahwa Ibumu akan sembuh bila aku ada didekatnya?" tanya Sasha dengan tatapan tak dapat dibaca.

"Karena … beliau jatuh sakit tepat sehari setelah kau pergi. Dia … benar-benar menyukaimu," jawab Jean dengan sorot matanya yang meredup.

Sasha masih terlihat bimbang. "Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Jean. Sasha masih terdiam sampai akhirnya ia mengambil ponselnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rivaille memompa alat pengukur tekanan darahnya sementara matanya menatap fokus pada pergerakan naik-turunnya alat tersebut yang bekerja untuk tekanan darah istrinya yang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit semenjak 2 minggu yang lalu. Ia menghela napas melihat betapa kurus dan pucatnya Petra sekarang.

"Apa kau meminum obatmu dengan baik, Petra?" tanya Rivaille yang hanya bisa dijawab Petra dengan anggukan kepala yang begitu lemah.

Rivaille mulai membereskan alat pemeriksaannya. "Jangan berbohong."

"Kau sendiri tahu kalau aku tak bisa berbohong kepadamu," jawab Petra dengan suara yang begitu parau.

Rivaille terdiam sebentar sampai akhirnya ia menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di sana, tepatnya tepat di samping ranjang rawat Petra. Tangannya menggenggam tangan istrinya yang terselang oleh saluran infuse. Tangannya begitu dingin.

"Istirahatlah dengan baik. Bila kau menuruti instruksiku, kujamin kau akan segera pulang lebih cepat dari dugaan sebelumnya," gumam Rivaille dengan tatapan datarnya. Namun, sekilas pria itu juga terlihat khawatir.

Petra tersenyum lemah dan melambaikan tangannya pelan. "Tak perlu sebegituny—huk! Huk!"

Dengan sigap, Rivaille beranjak berdiri dan mengambil segelas air putih yang ada di meja _buffet_. Ia membuka penutup gelasnya dan membantu Petra untuk meneguk air tersebut hingga wanita itu terlihat jauh lebih tenang. Tepat saat itu, pintu ruang rawat tersebut terbuka dan terlihat Jean dengan wajah lelahnya.

"Kau sudah pulang kuliah, Jean?" tanya Petra masih diselingi batuk kecil. Jean hanya menjawabnya dengan mengangguk pelan. Petra memandangnya bingung, Jean terlihat murung sampai tiba-tiba terlihat senyuman hangat di sana.

"Aku membawa seseorang ke sini, untuk menemuimu," sahut Jean dan membukakan pintu masuk lagi dan di sana masuklah Sasha dengan sikap canggungnya.

"Selamat sore, semuanya," sapa Sasha sambil membungkuk sopan. Melihat kehadiran Sasha di sana membuat Petra bisa merasakan ujung bibirnya berkedut-kedut dan akhirnya ia tidak bisa menahan senyuman hangat yang selalu terlihat di sana. bahkan Rivaille memberi sambutan baik, meski dengan tidak tersenyum. Namun, pandangan matanya meneduh.

"I-ibu kira kau tidak akan pernah menemui kami lagi, Sasha," sahut Petra dengan nada bergetar. Ia tak sadar bahwa dirinya tengah menangis terharu. Melihat hal itu membuat Sasha tergerak untuk mendekati Petra dan memeluknya erat. Sama seperti ia memeluk Hanji.

"Maaf, Bu. Aku … waktu itu aku tak berniat untuk menyakiti atau meninggalkan Ibu," gumam Sasha dengan dagunya yang berpangku pada bahu kiri Petra. Ia bisa merasakan kehangatan dari cara Petra mengelus dan merengkuh punggungnya.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kau datang kembali, tapi jangan pergi lagi. Jangan, Sasha," ucap Petra sambil melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sasha penuh kasih sayang seorang Ibu kepada anak perempuannya. "Tetap bersama kami. Bersama Ibu. Bersama Jean."

Jean dan Sasha dibuat terkesiap dengan ucapan Petra. Tentu saja kini suasana dan kondisinya terasa berbeda mengingat Sasha telah mengetahui kesalahpahaman yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan Jean. Entah ia harus menjawab apa, Jean sendiri terlihat kebingungan untuk menjawab permintaan Ibunya itu. Bagaimanapun ia tak ingin Ibunya seperti ini lagi, bahkan ia rela bersama Sasha asal Ibunya bahagia.

Tapi Jean langsung teringat ucapan Sasha di sekolah gadis itu tadi. Dan juga kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu di mana Jean hendak mencari Sasha dan dirinya melihat gadis itu pergi bersama seorang pemuda yang ditebaknya adalah Reiner. Jelas saja ia tidak mungkin seenaknya merebut tunangan orang lain.

"Ya," Jean terkejut mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir Sasha. Gadis itu terlihat memeluk Petra kembali. "Aku berjanji, aku tidak akan meninggalkan Ibu … dan tetap bersama Jean."

Jean masih terdiam, berdiri bagaikan patung di ruangan tersebut. Rivaille pun tak jauh berbeda, otaknya terus berpikir bahwa mungkin inilah yang terbaik. Toh, Jean hanya anak tirinya yang merupakan hasil dari pernikahan Petra dengan suami pertamanya. Dan Sasha sendiri adalah anak kandungnya dari hasil pernikahannya dari istri pertamanya, Hanji.

_Mungkin tak ada salahnya mencoba_, pikir Rivaille.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jean yang tengah menunggu di luar ruang rawat Petra segera beranjak berdiri saat melihat Sasha dan Rivaille yang ke luar bersama dari dalam sana. Sasha kemudian duduk di bangku yang berada di samping tempat duduk Jean tadi. Jean memandang Rivaille seolah meminta kejelasan lebih lanjut mengenai keadaan Petra.

"Benar-benar di luar dugaanku, kondisi Petra lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Walaupun beberapa sarafnya masih sedikit lemah, tapi ini benar-benar di luar dugaan," sahut Rivaille yang kemudian beralih kepada Sasha. "Terima kasih atas kehadiranmu, Nona Braus."

"Eh? Sama-sama, dokter—"

"Paman saja, tak usah seformal itu," sela Rivaille yang mulai beralih ke Jean. "Dengar, aku tidak tahu ada masalah apa antara kalian berdua. Tapi, menurutku ada baiknya kalian bersama terus demi kondisi Petra ke depannya juga. Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu, banyak pasien."

Sasha hanya mengangguk bersamaan dengan perginya Rivaille, namun Jean berdecak kesal. "Yang benar saja? Aku tidak bisa terus-menerus bersamamu. Hei, Sasha, kau sendiri bilang kalau kau sudah punya tunangan, kenapa kau malah mengiyakan Ibuku?"

Sasha terdiam sebentar, tiba-tiba muncul senyum tipis di bibirnya. "Aku … hanya merasa nyaman dengannya. Sama seperti Ibuku, aku seperti punya ikatan juga dengan Ibumu, Jean."

"Tapi tidak mungkin sekali kau bersamaku bila kau punya tunangan," kata Jean berusaha mengubah pikiran Sasha. Bagaimanapun ia tidak mau melibatkan gadis itu lagi semenjak dirinya menipu Sasha sejak hari itu. Tetapi, lagi-lagi muncul pernyataan bahwa ini demi Ibunya.

Sasha terlihat berpikir. "Kurasa aku bisa menjalankan keduanya."

Alis Jean menaik. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku rasa aku harus membicarakan hal ini dengan Reiner juga. Besok lebih baik kita bertiga bertemu di kafe Trost setelah aku pulang sekolah. Aku punya rencana yang … cukup gila," jawab Sasha yang seketika membuat Jean merasa tidak enak badan.

**_TBC_**

* * *

_Helo, di sini saya mau konfirmasi (?) soal Sasha yg jadi OOC di sini, yeah I know it kok. Soalnya kan gini, Sasha baru aja tau kebenaran kalau Jean itu bukan Reiner, sebut aja dia masih rada percaya nggak percaya kalo dia dibegoin sama kecerobohan dia sendiri /dilemparkentang  
_

_Terus juga di sini wajar juga Sasha rada kalem, bikoz dia kan khawatir dan kaget pas denger berita soal Petra yang sakit. Dia juga rada gak enak pas Jean bilang Petra jatuh sakit sejak dia pergi di hari itu. Kesannya apa ya, dia ngerasa bersalah juga deh pokoknya. Dan nggak mungkin kan pas ada yang sakit dia ngebacot dan bawa kentang banyak2 ke sana buat cemilan-dianya bingung jelasin_

_Oke, review onegaishimasu~_


	5. Chapter 5

_Akhirnya saya bisa juga apdet fanfic ini. Kirain bakal akhir tahun apdetnya, LOL. Oh iya, di sini ada pengulasan sedikiiiiiiiiit tentang Hanji-Rivaille, yeah dikit. Chap depan baru saya bikin lebih jelas lagi. Dan di chap itu pula saya akan ngasih alasan kenapa Sasha merasa terikat sama Petra-lol, bukan kok, Petra bukan emak kandungnya Sasha. Pokoknya ada deh, ikutin aja :D_

_**Disclaimer** dan **Warning** masih sama._

* * *

**BAB 5**

* * *

Kacamata dengan bingkai hitam itu dipakai oleh Rivaille ketika salah seorang asistennya di rumah sakit membawakan beberapa lembar yang berisikan data naik-turunnya perkembangan kesehatan pasien yang ditangani olehnya. Pria itu membaca tiap laporannya dengan begitu serius dan seksama.

Tiba-tiba saja ia mendecih dan melempar pulpen yang dipegangnya ke atas lembaran kerjanya tersebut. Ia melepas kacamatanya lagi, kemudian memijit pelan pangkal hidungnya. Ia merasa aneh, tak biasanya ia tidak bisa konsentrasi ke pekerjaannya. Bahkan ia tak pernah mengeluh sama sekali.

Rivaille beranjak berdiri, berjalan mendekati jendela ruang kerjanya. Ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang tengah dilakukannya, hanya mencoba mencari kenyamanan sendiri sebelum kembali tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya. Lalu, Rivaille kembali ke meja kerjanya. Tangannya kemudian membuka laci mejanya dan di sana ia menemukan selembar foto.

Ia memandangi foto itu. Entah sudah berapa lama ia menyimpannya, bahkan Petra yang notabene adalah istrinya sendiri tidak mengetahuinya. Di foto itu, Rivaille bersama seorang wanita berambut cokelat dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Di sebuah pesta, di mana wanita itu mengenakan gaun putih dan ia sendiri mengenakan _tux_.

Perlahan arah mata Rivaille jatuh pada sebuah kotak beludru merah di lacinya. Ia mengambilnya dan membukanya, di sana ia menemukan sebuah cincin platina. Dipakainya cincin tersebut pada jari manis kanannya dikarenakan jari manis kirinya sudah terpasang cincin nikahnya dengan Petra.

Sejenak Rivaille terlihat resah ketika memandangi cincin itu. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kirinya, terbayang kejadian di masa lalu. Saat itu mereka masih terlalu muda untuk usia pernikahan—22 tahun. Dan seketika saja, segalanya berujung pada perceraian hanya karena kecemburuan semata.

Rivaille melirik telepon di mejanya. Ia meraihnya dan menekan beberapa tombol yang merupakan angka yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala. Terdengar nada sambung di sana hingga ia dapat mendengar suara wanita itu. Suara yang sebenarnya begitu ia rindukan. Hanya saja egonya terlalu besar untuk mengakuinya.

"_Halo, selamat siang. Ini dengan siapa?_"

Rivaille membuka mulutnya hendak menjawab, namun seketika saja lidahnya terasa kelu. Dan ketika ia menarik napas berat, Rivaille segera menutup telepon itu. Barangkali ia sudah membuat wanita itu bertanya-tanya dan mengira bahwa dirinya adalah orang iseng.

_Apa kabarmu, Hanji? Rasanya begitu sulit untuk mengatakannya_, batin Rivaille.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak seperti yang biasanya, kali ini Sasha terlihat mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya pada meja kafe dibanding memesan makanan lebih dulu. Sebenarnya tidak juga, sih. Saat di rumah ia sudah mempersiapkan segala perbekalannya; lima kentang rebus, dua kaleng _Pringles_, satu paket donat yang dibeli Ibunya.

Beberapa kali ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ia mendesah pelan, menyayangkan betapa leletnya dua pemuda yang tengah ditunggunya sesuai perjanjian mereka. Hingga tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekati mejanya.

Sasha mendesah lega. "Akhirnya kau datang juga, Jean."

Pemuda itu langsung duduk di depannya. "Kalau kau tidak memaksa terus, aku juga tidak akan datang. Memang hal apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Sabarlah, kita harus menunggu Reiner dulu supaya aku tidak perlu menjelaskan rencananya dua kali," balas Sasha seraya menyesap pelan cokelat hangatnya.

"Hei, kau ternyata sungguh-sungguh ingin mempertemukanku dengan Reiner?!" tanya Jean yang mendadak panik seketika.

"Iya, ada masalah?" tanya Sasha dengan nada yang begitu santai seolah tak ada masalah apapun.

Jean berdecak kesal "Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikir otakmu, tapi apa maksud dari tujuanmu mempertemukanku dengan tunanganmu itu?"

Sasha menepuk keningnya. "Aduh, Jean, bukankah sudah kubilang kalau kau ingin tahu, kita harus menunggu Reiner datang du—"

"Sasha, maaf aku terlambat," sahut Reiner yang sudah datang menghampiri mereka berdua. Sekilas, terlihat Reiner menatap Jean dengan tatapan penuh keheranan yang dibalas Jean hanya dengan dengusan hingga kemudian keduanya saling membuang muka.

"Hei, Reiner, tidak apa-apa. Kami juga baru datang kok. Duduklah," kata Sasha dengan ramah. Reiner pun langsung mendaratkan bokongnya tepat di samping Sasha dan ia kembali menatap Jean dengan tatapan heran.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Reiner nyaris berbisik kepada Sasha.

Sasha berdeham. "Oke, untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, Reiner, aku juga akan menjelaskan rencanaku kepada kalian berdua dan memberitahu alasan mengapa aku mempertemukan kalian di sini."

Reiner menatapnya curiga. "Kau tidak bermaksud mengatakan kalau pemuda ini mantan pacarmu dan dia tidak menerima perjodohan kita, 'kan?"

Jean melotot sementara Sasha sudah tak bisa menahan tawanya hingga menarik perhatian pelanggan lainnya di kafe itu.

Jean membatin tak percaya. _Gila, si Reiner ini sepertinya hobi menonton sinetron kali, ya?_

"Tidak kok, Reiner. Kami hanya teman—err, sebenarnya sih baru kenalan biasa. Tapi, justru itu, ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian berdua," kata Sasha yang perlahan mulai serius, "ini benar-benar serius."

"Hoi, jangan pasang ekspresi seperti itu. Melihatnya jadi seram sendiri mengingat kau tidak pernah serius selama ini," sahut Jean yang hanya dibalas dengan cibiran singkat dari Sasha.

"Jadi, apa rencana yang kau maksud, Sasha? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti," ujar Reiner sedikit penasaran.

Sasha terdiam sampai akhirnya ia berdeham kecil. Perlahan kata demi kata mulai terlontar dari bibir Sasha, dengan begitu detilnya menceritakan bagaimana pertemuannya dengan Jean hingga ternyata pemuda itu menipunya dalam beberapa hari—walau kebanyakan adalah kecerobohan Sasha sendiri. Sampai bagian terakhir di mana Petra jatuh sakit.

"Nah, jadi begitu ceritanya. Bagaimanapun, aku sudah menganggap Mama Petra sebagai Ibuku sendiri. Entahlah kenapa, aku seperti memiliki ikatan erat dengannya. Jadi, kuharap kau bisa mengerti inti dari ceritaku tadi, Reiner," kata Sasha mulai mengakhiri _dongeng_ singkatnya.

Reiner masih terbengong, sedikit tidak mengira Sasha akan mengungkapkan hal semacam itu. "Jadi, bisakah kau menjelaskan lebih jelas tujuanmu yang sebenarnya, Sasha?"

"Ya! Aku setuju dengan Reiner itu. Dari tadi kau hanya mengoceh tidak jelas tanpa menjelaskan tujuanmu sama sekali," kata Jean yang membela perkataan Reiner.

"Aduh, kalian bodoh sekali, sih," gumam Sasha menggeleng kepalanya seolah mendramatisir suasana saja. "Jadi, aku akan tetap bersama Reiner dan juga bersama Jean."

Jean mendengus meledek. "Hoi, cewek bantet, kau itu gila atau apa, sih? Untuk apa kau bersamaku sementara kau sudah punya tunangan?"

"Jangan panggil aku bantet!" seru Sasha sedikit mengamuk. "Pokoknya, bila aku sedang bersama Ibuku dan Ayahnya Reiner, otomatis aku akan menjadi kekasihnya Reiner. Dan bila aku sedang bersama Mama Petra dan Papa Rivaille, aku akan menjadi kekasihnya Jean. Nah, sudah jelas?"

Jean dan Reiner sama-sama terdiam. Mereka saling memandang satu sama lainnya dan kembali memandang Sasha dengan pandangan yang sulit dipercaya. Anehnya lagi, mereka berdua sama-sama mengira kalau Sasha hanya sedang melawak saja, namun melihat keseriusan di mata gadis itu membuat Jean dan Reiner mengasumsikan kalau Sasha sedang tidak lapar alisan sedang serius.

"Aku keberatan," sahut Reiner menyuarakan pendapatnya. Pemuda itu menyilangkan kedua lengan tangan kanannya sementara raut wajahnya jelas sekali menyatakan tidak setuju dengan rencana Sasha. Bahkan Jean pun turut terkejut juga dengan pendapat Reiner, meski tidak menunjukkannya secara langsung.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Sasha bingung. Padahal ia mengira bahwa idenya itu cukup brilian, apalagi menurutnya rencananya akan terlihat keren bila disandingkan dengan drama Korea "Full House" yang mengambil tema pura-pura menjalin hubungan juga. Ck, dasar Sasha itu.

"Kenapa kau malah bertanya?" tanya balik Reiner dengan heran. Reiner yang awalnya menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi mulai duduk tegap dan menghapus sedikit jaraknya dengan Sasha.

"Sasha, kurasa ini semua akan percuma. Walaupun aku menyetujuinya, akhirannya pun aku sudah tahu bagaimana; kita akan bersama dan artinya kau tidak bisa selamanya dengan Jean hanya karena Ibunya. Apa kau pikir kau tetap akan seperti itu meski kau sudah bersuami? Bagaimana bila Ibunya Jean memintamu menjadi istri Jean?"

Sasha terdiam dan perlahan mulai mengangguk pelan. "Aku sudah tahu itu, sih. Tapi, kau tenang saja. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan siapapun kok. Setidaknya, dengan bersama Jean selama dua atau tiga bulan itu sudah cukup untuk menyenangkan hati Mama Petra."

"Iya, aku setuju dengan Sasha," kata Jean menyahut. "Kau tenang saja, Reiner. Aku dan Sasha tidak akan melebihi batas yang lebih dari itu. Aku menyetujuinya karena aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Ibuku. Dan aku janji, setelah tiga bulan, aku dan Sasha tidak akan ada hubungan apapun lagi."

Reiner memandang Jean tajam. "Bisa kau pegang janjimu itu, Jean? Aku menolak hanya karena tidak ingin ada kekacauan dalam masalah ini. Apalagi sampai orang tuaku dan Sasha mengetahui rencana ini."

Jean mengangguk mantap. "Ya, aku janji tidak akan bertindak yang lebih dari itu."

"Dan aku juga berani jamin, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Reiner," sahut Sasha menambahkan yang akhirnya mau tak mau membuat Reiner mengangguk pasrah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua mata cokelat emas milik Jean sibuk bergerak dengan cepat ke sana-sini, seperti tengah mencari sesuatu atau seseorang. Tak lama kemudian ia mendecih, bukan karena dibuat menunggu oleh seseorang, melainkan ia heran—sangat amat heran—saat melihat Sasha yang sejak 15 menit yang lalu sama sekali belum berhenti memakan apapun yang bisa dipesannya di restoran cepat saji di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan.

"Apa kau selalu makan sebanyak ini?" tanya Jean memandang aneh gadis di sampingnya itu.

Sasha menoleh masih dengan mulut mengunyah. "Biarin!"

"Ck, telan dulu, baru bicara!" seru Jean saat remah-remah roti _meluncur_ dari mulut Sasha.

"Maaf," kata Sasha sambil menelan makanannya. "Omong-omong, kau sudah menghubungi Mama Petra atau Papa Rivaille? Dari tadi mereka tidak kelihatan."

"Sudah, Ayahku bilang mereka sedang dalam perjalanan. Sebaiknya juga kau habiskan langsung makananmu, cara makanmu bisa membuat Ayahku ilfil langsung," kritik Jean.

"Tapi kau yang bayar, kan?" tanya Sasha dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Jean mendengus kesal. "Iya, tapi hanya kali ini saja. Kalau bukan karena Ibu ingin menemuimu, aku sudah malas ikut dalam rencana gilamu itu."

Sasha hendak membalas, namun dari kejauhan ia dapat melihat Petra datang bersama Rivaille yang masih memasang wajah datar seperti biasanya. Petra kini terlihat jauh lebih baik daripada saat terakhir kali Sasha menemuinya di rumah sakit. Wajah wanita itu jauh lebih terlihat segar dan ceria seperti biasanya.

"Sasha," sapa Petra sambil memeluk Sasha yang langsung dibalas oleh Sasha.

"Hai, Bu. Kukira Ibu lupa datang," kata Sasha.

"Kau ada-ada saja, Ibu tidak mungkin melupakan janji kita. Oh iya, kalian sudah pesan sesuatu?" tanya Petra yang melihat meja Jean dan Sasha yang agak kotor bekas makanan dan kemudian ia mengasumsikan kalau mereka berdua baru saja makan. Walaupun kenyataannya hanya Sasha yang mengotori.

"Kami baru selesai makan, Ibu pesan saja dulu."

Sasha memanggil seorang pelayan dan memesankan makanan yang diinginkan Petra—Rivaille bilang ia tak lapar sehingga Sasha hanya memesankannya secangkir kopi hitam yang pahit. Sasha bergidik, tak mengerti mengapa Rivaille begitu hobi meminum minuman yang menurutnya sangat tak enak dicicipi itu.

Perlahan obrolan di antara mereka mulai mengalir selayaknya keluarga baru. Sementara Rivaille hanya banyak diam, walau sesekali ia menanggapi dengan gumaman atau jawaban 'ya' dan 'tidak'. Terlihat jelas kalau Rivaille tak memperhatikan obrolan mereka. Namun, Sasha justru merasa kalau sedari tadi Rivaille seperti tengah memandangnya tajam.

Selang pembicaraan mereka, ponsel Sasha bergetar. Diambilnya benda mungil itu dan ternyata ia baru saja mendapat panggilan dari Reiner. Sasha terlihat heran, karena biasanya Reiner mengiriminya pesan atau meneleponnya bila mereka hendak bertemu saja—atau memang jangan-jangan Reiner ingin mereka bertemu sekarang juga?

"Permisi," gumam Sasha seraya beranjak pergi agak menjauh untuk menerima telepon dari Reiner.

"Halo, ada apa, Reiner?" tanya Sasha.

"_Sasha, kau di mana sekarang?_" tanya balik Reiner yang sekilas terdengar panik.

"Di restoran cepat saji; di mall Karanese lantai tiga. Memangnya kenapa?"

"_Fiuuh, untunglah tidak jauh_," terdengar Reiner mendesah lega. "_Dengar, entah kenapa Ibumu ingin kita makan siang dengannya di salah satu restoran cepat saji di sana juga. Aku juga dimintanya untuk menjemputmu di—err, rumah Christa katanya, tapi aku tidak tahu rumahnya di mana._"

Sasha melotot. "APA?! Bagaimana bisa—ya ampun, Reiner, kau serius? Aku sedang bersama keluarganya Jean!"

"_Apa?! Ya ampun, bagaimana ini? Atau begini saja, kita bertemu di dekat lift menuju restoran di lantai tiga. Ibumu baru saja memberitahuku kalau dia sudah sampai di sana._"

"Oke, aku segera ke sana."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Petra menolehkan kepalanya ke sana-sini, mencari sosok Sasha yang sudah cukup lama dari waktu yang wajar untuk seseorang yang menerima telepon. Ia mengernyit heran mengapa gadis yang merupakan _kekasih_ anaknya itu belum kembali ke tempat mereka.

"Jean, kau cari Sasha, ya. Dia belum kembali dari tadi," kata Petra masih celingak-celinguk mencari Sasha.

Jean memutar bola matanya bosan. "Biar saja, Bu. Mungkin dari temannya. Ibu tahu sendiri kalau gadis sedang bicara dengan temannya akan memakan waktu yang lama."

Ucapan Jean tidak menenangkan Petra, justru sebaliknya semakin membuat Petra uring-uringan. Tangannya hendak untuk mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Sasha. Sayangnya, ia menyenggol minumannya sehingga tumpah membasahi meja itu.

"Ya ampun, aku ceroboh sekali!" pekik pelan Petra seraya membersihkan meja itu dengan beberapa lembar tisu dan kemudian menoleh ke Jean. "Jean, tolong pesankan minuman lagi, ya. Soalnya Ibu masih ingin di sini, siapa tahu nanti Sasha datang."

Jean hanya bisa mengumpat kesal dalam hati, Ibunya terlalu mengkhawatirkan Sasha. Ironis, Petra yang lebih memikirkan kondisi Sasha daripada Jean yang notabene adalah putra kandungnya sendiri. Akhirnya, mau tak mau Jean mengikuti apa kata Ibunya itu.

"Tidak usah," sahut Rivaille tiba-tiba, "kau duduk saja, Jean. Biar aku yang pesan, aku bosan juga kalau hanya duduk di sini."

Jean terdiam sebentar. "Oh, ya sudah."

Rivaille langsung beranjak berdiri dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Petra yang masih membersihkan meja sementara Jean sibuk bermain dengan ponselnya. Rivaille mendesah pelan saat dirinya melihat antrian yang lumayan panjang. Akhirnya Rivaille dengan terpaksa berdiri mengikuti antrian tersebut. Hal yang paling ia malas lakukan.

Perlahan, satu per satu orang mulai memesan dan Rivaille pun semakin mendekati meja pesanan. Ia melirik sesekali ke arah arloji yang merupakan hadiah ulang tahun dari Petra dua tahun yang lalu. Namun, ia tak sadar ketika ia tak sengaja menabrak nampan milik seseorang sehingga minuman orang itu sedikit tumpah.

Rivaille menahan tangan orang itu agar tidak terjatuh. "Maaf, aku tidak sengaja."

"Iya, tidak apa-apa," kata orang itu yang langsung terdiam. Bahkan Rivaille pun ikut terdiam saat mereka saling bertatap muka. Ia merasa bingung harus melakukan apa ketika kedua matanya menangkap mata kecokelatan itu dengan rambut yang sewarna dan dihiasi oleh kacamata berbingkai hitam.

"Oh," gumam wanita itu, terlihat memaksakan sebuah senyuman meski juga menghindari tatapan dari Rivaille. "Halo, Rivaille. Tak terduga bisa bertemu denganmu di sini."

Rivaille yang tadinya terkejut mulai menampilkan ekspresi biasa. "Hm. Apa kabarmu, Hanji?"

"Baik," jawab Hanji singkat, masih menghindari tatapan Rivaille. "Kau sendirian?"

"Tidak, bersama Petra dan anakku, juga pacarnya Jean," jawab Rivaille.

Hanji tertawa kaku. "Hoo, sudah seperti yang kuduga. Oh iya, aku harus kembali untuk bertemu dengan anakku—"

"Sasha?" potong Rivaille ingin memastikan. Dan jawabannya itu mampu membuat Hanji tanpa sadar menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Namun, perlahan wanita itu kembali tertawa yang terdengar seperti dipaksakan.

"Oh, iya tentu saja. Kukira kau sudah lupa dengannya," gumam Hanji yang terkesan seperti menyindiri Rivaille. Jawaban Hanji itu tanpa sadar membuat kedua tangan Rivaille yang ada di saku celana hitamnya saling terkepal erat.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya, Hanji," balas Rivaille dengan nada yakin. Dari gelagat Hanji, Rivaille bisa menduga bahwa Hanji tak tahu-menahu mengenai hubungan di antara Sasha dengan Jean. Bila Hanji tahu, seharusnya wanita itu berusaha menjauhi Sasha sejak lama darinya.

"Yah, aku senang kau tidak melupakannya," kata Hanji dan kemudian ia melihat Sasha dan Reiner yang tengah berjalan bersama dari kejauhan. "Nah, aku harus pergi Rivaille. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu."

Baru saja Hanji menjauh beberapa langkah, suara Rivaille mencegahnya.

"Hanji," panggil Rivaille tanpa sedikit pun menoleh, "nanti malam aku akan menghubungimu … jadi jangan kau mencoba untuk menghindar."

Hanji menghela napas pelan dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Tentu, tapi bukankah selama ini kau yang lebih dulu menutup teleponnya, Rivaille?"

Rivaille terdiam di tempat meskipun kenyataannya Hanji sudah pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di antara kerumunan itu. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Hanji mengetahui bahwa selama ini dialah yang mencoba menghubungi wanita itu. Kemudian Rivaille menyadarkan diri dan kembali ke tempatnya di mana Petra dan Jean menunggu. Tak lupa memesan minumannya lebih dulu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hai, Bu! Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Sasha ketika ia dan Reiner baru saja mencapai meja di mana Hanji sedang menatapi minumannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sasha sendiri bahkan bingung melihat ekspresi Ibunya yang sangat jarang ditunjukan selama ini.

"Bu, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasha memastikan. Sekilas ia terlihat khawatir dengan sikap Ibunya yang tak biasa itu.

"Ibumu tidak sakit, 'kan?" tanya Reiner penasaran.

"Ibu paling kebal dengan penyakit, setahuku," jawab Sasha sambil duduk tepat di samping Hanji. Kemudian ia menggoyangkan kedua bahu wanita itu hingga Hanji langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. Hanji memandang Sasha sebentar.

"Oh, kau ternyata," kata Hanji sambil meminum minumannya. Ia terlihat sedikit lemas setelah bertemu dengan Rivaille yang merupakan mantan suaminya dulu.

"Apa Ibu sakit?" tanya Sasha masih dengan nada khawatir.

Hanji segera menggeleng. "Tidak, Ibu baik-baik saja. Kalian pesan makanan saja dulu."

Sasha langsung memanggil seorang pelayan dan memesan makanan untuk mereka bertiga.

"Tolong dicatat, ya; _omelette_ ukuran sedangnya tiga porsi; salah satu tolong dimasak sedikit lebih matang lima menit, kentang gorengnya empat porsi dan tolong serenyah mungkin, ya. Kemudian sushi salmon tiga porsi juga dan dua yang jangan mentah. Minumannya _ice lemon tea_ semua."

Pelayan itu mengangguk paham sambil mencatat pesanan Sasha. Kemudian ia pergi untuk segera membuat pesanan tersebut.

Hanji berdeham. "Omong-omong, kenapa kalian lama sekali datangnya? Ibu bahkan sampai harus membeli minum lebih dulu."

"Err, itu, macet di jalan, Bu," jawab Reiner sedikit terbata-bata.

"Hhh, ya sudahlah kalau begitu—"

Ucapan Hanji terpotong ketika lagi-lagi ponsel Sasha berbunyi. Mereka pun sontak menatap Sasha secara bersamaan. Sementara Sasha sendiri yang diperhatikan seperti itu hanya bisa memberi cengiran kuda sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Ehehe, aku permisi sebentar … ke toilet," kata Sasha sambil segera menjauh dari Reiner dan Hanji.

"Halo, ada apa, Jean?" tanya Sasha saat ia sudah sampai di depan pintu masuk menuju toilet perempuan.

"_Kenapa kau malah bertanya lagi? Kau di mana? Sudah nyaris setengah jam kau menghilang tahu!_"

Sasha menepuk keningnya. "Astaga, aku lupa! Aku baru saja bersama Ibuku dan Reiner."

"_Apa?! Bagaimana bisa—_"

"Oke, aku akan segera ke tempatmu. Jadi kau tidak perlu mengomel lagi, ya," kata Sasha yang langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon dari Jean.

Sasha langsung berlari menuju meja Jean dan keluarganya. Tak dipedulikannya makian dari beberapa orang yang sudah ditabraknya. Yeah, salahnya sendiri juga karena berlari di kerumunan keramaian seperti ini.

"Sasha, akhirnya kau datang juga. Ibu kira kau ke mana," sahut Petra saat melihat Sasha sudah duduk di depannya, tepatnya di samping Jean.

Sasha belum menjawab, ia sibuk mengambil napas karena kelelahan akibat berlari tadi. Keringat pun juga terlihat mengalir dari pelipisnya menuju lehernya. Sepertinya Sasha benar-benar akan segera menguras habis tenaganya hari ini.

"Toilet penuh, antriannya panjang, Bu," jawab Sasha masih sedikit _ngos-ngosan_.

"Oh, Ibu kira kau mendadak langsung pulang. Oh iya, Sasha ingin pesan sesuatu lagi? Siapa tahu kau masih lapar," kata Petra menawarkan.

Jean mencibir. _Tak perlu ditanya pun Sasha memang selalu lapar._

Sasha hendak menolak. "Err, tidak usah—"

"Tidak usah sungkan, pesan saja. Namanya juga makan siang bersama, 'kan?" kemudian Petra memanggil seorang pelayan yang kebetulan lewat, namun tak ada satu pun yang menanggapi karena saking sibuknya melayani pelanggan yang sedang banyaknya hari itu.

Petra berdecak. "Kenapa tak ada yang berhenti, sih?" tanyanya sebal. Kemudian ia terpaksa memanggil salah satu pelayan yang sedang membawa nampan—pesanan Sasha saat bersama Hanji dan Reiner!

"Ah, ternyata Nona di sini. Ini pesanannya," sahut pelayan itu hendak meletakkan pesanan yang baru terdiri atas empat porsi kentang goreng. Perkataan pelayan itu membuat Petra dan Jean kebingungan, sementara Rivaille dengan santainya menyesap kopinya lagi. Wajar saja karena ia mengetahui alasan _sebenarnya_.

Sasha tersenyum kikuk. "Mungkin salah orang, aku belum memesan apapun."

Pelayan itu menatapnya heran. "Bukankah Nona tadi—"

"Aku mau pesan teriyaki," sahut Sasha memotong ucapan pelayan itu.

Pelayan itu terdiam sebentar dan hanya mengangguk saja, walaupun nyatanya ia masih tidak mengerti. Padahal ingatannya begitu tajam, tidak mungkin ia salah mengenal orang yang memesan makanan kepadanya.

_Lalu tadi siapa yang pesan, ya? Mungkin saja Nona ini punya kembaran_, batin pelayan itu seraya beranjak pergi.

**_TBC_**


	6. Chapter 6

**BAB 6**

_Tin! Tin!_

Sasha membuka pintu rumahnya ketika mendengar suara klakson yang berasal dari mobil Reiner. Gadis penyuka kentang itu pun sudah terlihat rapih pula dengan setelan _mini dress_ yang dibeli oleh Reiner tempo hari. Hanya sebuah _dress_ berwarna _peach_ model _vintage_ selutut, sementara rambut cokelatnya dibuat sedikit bergelombang dan kali ini ia biarkan tergerai.

"Kuharap kita tidak terlambat," sahut Sasha saat sudah berada di dalam mobil Reiner.

Reiner menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak, acara resepsinya baru saja dimulai—omong-omong kau cantik, Sasha."

Sasha tersenyum malu. "Terima kasih. Oh iya, khususnya untuk yang ini," katanya sambil menyentuh ujung _dress_-nya.

"Sama-sama," balas Reiner dan mulai kembali fokus terhadap jalan raya setelah mereka meninggalkan kawasan rumah Sasha.

Teringat kejadian seminggu di mana dirinya tengah makan malam bersama Reiner serta sahabatnya yang lain. Sasha sempat heran dikarenakan ia tak melihat kehadiran Eren dan Mikasa. Dan pada saat itu pula Reiner menjelaskan bahwa keduanya tengah sibuk mengurusi pernikahan mereka yang diadakan hari ini. Kemudian setelah mereka pulang, Reiner meminta Sasha untuk mendampinginya ke pesta pernikahan Eren dan Mikasa.

"Rasanya waktu berjalan begitu cepat," sahut Reiner ketika lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah. Ia melepaskan kedua tangannya dari setir mobil. "Eren yang dulu terlihat cupu justru lebih dulu melangkahiku."

Sasha tertawa dan mengangguk setuju. "Ya, waktu memang tak pernah kita sadari akan berjalan dengan begitu cepatnya. Apalagi bila kita melakukan hal yang menyenangkan bersama sahabat, orang tua, atau siapapun yang kita sayangi."

"Ya, kau benar," Reiner balas mengangguk setuju dan menoleh balik ke Sasha. "Kuharap itu terhitung pula bila aku menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu."

Sasha terkesiap. "Apa?"

Reiner tertawa pelan. "Tidak, bukan apa-apa, kok."

Sasha mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah depan tepat ketika Reiner menjalankan kembali mobilnya lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi hijau. Entah kenapa, setelah Reiner mengatakan hal yang bagi Sasha terdengar absurd itu membuat suasana hati Sasha sedikit canggung.

Tak berapa lama kemudian akhirnya mereka tiba juga di gedung di mana acara resepsi pernikahan Eren dan Mikasa diadakan. Sudah terlihat banyak orang yang datang ke acara itu. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Reiner semalam di telepon, mayoritas yang datang adalah kawan kuliah dan SMA mereka dulu.

Reiner menggandeng tangan Sasha saat memasuki gedung tersebut. Setelah mengisi data kehadiran tamu, mereka mulai mencari pasangan sejoli yang tengah berbahagia hari itu. Tepat di atas panggung yang dihiasi dengan detail yang rumit, mereka dapat melihat Eren dan Mikasa tengah berfoto bersama beberapa kawan yang hadir.

Ruangan yang begitu besar dalam seketika saja terlihat begitu pekat karena dibanjiri oleh para tamu yang hadir.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Reiner tiba-tiba di telinga Sasha, sedikit membuat gadis itu merinding.

"Apanya?" tanya balik Sasha.

"Pernikahan ini," jawab Reiner sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru gedung. Tiba-tiba saja pemuda bersurai pirang itu terlihat seperti tengah menahan tawa yang membuat Sasha mengernyit heran.

"Kau kenapa, Reiner?" tanya Sasha dengan pandangan agak khawatir.

Reiner berdeham seraya menggeleng. "Tidak, aku hanya merasa lucu saja bila mengingat keantusiasan Ibumu saat membicarakan _kita_ dengan Ayahku. Aku terpikir saja bila kita bisa menikah di sini suatu hari nanti."

"Hah?" refleks Sasha menganga mendengar perkataan Reiner yang menurutnya tak terduga itu.

Reiner meletakkan tangannya di puncak kepala Sasha. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menikah denganku—baik setelah kau lulus SMA. Aku rasa menunggumu sampai kau lulus S1 takkan menjadi masalah bagiku."

Sasha hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya saat lagi-lagi ucapan Reiner membuatnya bimbang kembali. Wajar saja, rasanya begitu aneh mendengar kata 'menikah' di saat dirinya sendiri baru saja mendapat kartu tanda penduduk. Meski terbilang cukup umur, namun Sasha masih merasa risih mendengarnya.

"Maaf, apa Anda pemilik mobil dengan nomer SN 1718 K?" tanya seorang pelayan yang menghampiri Reiner.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya Reiner.

"Bisa Anda membenarkan letak mobilnya? Kebetulan ada mobil yang ingin ke luar tapi terhalang mobil Anda," balas pelayan itu.

Reiner mengangguk. "Oh, baiklah, aku akan ke sana," kemudian Reiner menoleh ke Sasha. "Kutinggal sebentar, ya."

Sasha hanya mengangguk pelan sebelum Reiner akhirnya meninggalkan Sasha sendiri di sana. Tiba-tiba saja perut Sasha berbunyi, untungnya bunyinya tidak terlalu keras dan ruangan di gedung itu tengah dipenuhi dengan suara musik dan orang-orang yang sedang berbincang.

"Kenapa harus berbunyi segala, sih?" gerutu Sasha sambil menoleh ke sana-sini sampai akhirnya ia melihat meja besar yang di atasnya sudah disuguhi oleh banyak makanan. Seketika saja hidung Sasha kembang-kempis saat seorang pelayan membawakan kentang rebus dalam jumlah yang begitu banyak.

"Ke-kentang…," Sasha mulai tak sadar bahwa dirinya nyaris saja meneteskan liurnya sendiri dan berjalan mengikuti pelayan yang membawa kentang-kentang tersebut ke atas meja makan. Sepertinya akan ada yang benar-benar berpesta di sini—pesta kentang, maksudnya.

Sasha celingak-celinguk ketika dirinya berdiri di depan meja makan tersebut. Saat merasa semua orang tengah sibuk dengan urusannya, Sasha diam-diam mengambil sebuah piring kecil yang tersedia dan segera mengambil tiga buah kentang rebus, kentang goreng yang dicicipinya dalam porsi banyak, _spaghetti_, daging asap yang telah dipotong kecil-kecil.

"Astaga, ini bahkan lebih enak dari buatan Ibu," gumam Sasha dengan wajah berseri-seri saat memakan daging asap yang disusul dengan makanan yang lainnya. Saat tangannya sibuk mengambil ini-itu di meja makan, tak sengaja ia menyikut dengan keras pinggang seseorang hingga membuat orang itu menumpahkan jusnya ke kemeja putihnya.

Sasha membelalakan kedua matanya saat melihat kejadian itu secara langsung. Dengan segera ia menaruh piringnya di atas meja, mengunyah hingga makanan di mulutnya tertelan, dan mendekati orang itu yang terlihat akan segera _meledak_.

"Maaf maaf, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja menyikutmu," kata Sasha seraya membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali.

"Hoi! Gunakan matamu sebaik mungkin!" seru orang itu yang langsung terdiam. "Sasha?"

Sasha menegapkan badannya lagi. "Loh? Jean? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kepadamu. Lagipula, Mikasa itu temanku semasa SMA," jawab Jean sambil mengambil tisu untuk membersihkan noda jus jeruk pada kemeja putihnya. Ia menggerutu kesal, bagaimana bisa ia bertemu dengan gadis ceroboh itu di acara pernikahan Mikasa?

"Em, untuk kemejamu—"

"Ssst," Jean menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibir Sasha hingga gadis itu terdiam. "Jangan terlalu dekat denganku, bisa-bisa kau semakin membuat masalah yang ujung-ujungnya melibatkanku juga. Sebaiknya kau tetap makan, biar aku saja yang pergi."

"Hei, aku minta maaf sekali lagi, Jean," sahut Sasha. Sebenarnya ia merasa perasaan lain ketika mendengar ucapan Jean. Terdengar seolah Sasha selama ini hanya bisa merepotkan Jean saja.

Jean mengancingkan jas hitamnya hingga menutupi noda di kemejanya. "Sudahlah, untung saja hanya sedikit nodanya dan masih bisa tertutupi oleh jasku."

"Jadi, kau memaafkanku?" tanya Sasha memastikan dengan perasaan harap-harap cemas.

"Ya—"

Tiba-tiba Sasha mendekat. "Sungguh?"

"Kubilang jangan terlalu dekat," geram Jean dengan nada berbisik. "Asal kau tidak berbuat ulah denganku, kau akan terlepas dari gigitan singa jantan."

Sasha menaikkan alisnya. "Maksudmu, kau akan membawaku ke kebun binatang bila aku berbuat ulah?"

Jean menepuk jidatnya melihat kelemotan Sasha. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja."

Jean terdiam sambil meneguk jus jeruknya yang tersisa, sementara kedua matanya berkali-kali melirik ke arah Mikasa dan Eren yang tengah berbicara singkat dengan Connie dan Marco yang kebetulan juga teman Jean di SMA. Dan sampai akhirnya Jean melirik Sasha, tiba-tiba saja ia menyeringai tipis ketika sebuah ide muncul ke kepalanya.

"Sasha," panggilnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasha masih sibuk dengan makanannya.

Tiba-tiba Jean merangkul Sasha seraya menarik gadis itu untuk berjalan menaiki panggung. Tepatnya untuk menghampiri pasangan yang tengah berbahagia hari itu. Jean semakin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada bahu kiri Sasha. Daripada membuat gadis itu malu, Sasha lebih terlihat tidak suka dengan tindakan Jean.

"Oh, Jean. Kau datang rupanya," sahut Mikasa saat melihat pemuda berambut _ash_ itu di depannya. Namun, ia mengernyit heran saat menyadari Jean merangkul Sasha yang notabene ia ketahui adalah calon tunangan Reiner. Bahkan Eren pun ikut terheran-heran.

"Tentu saja aku datang," jawab Jean dengan nada cuek. Ia memperhatikan penglihatan Mikasa yang tertuju kepada Sasha yang masih dirangkul _mesra_ olehnya. Jean bisa merasakan bibirnya berkedut untuk memaksa senyum saat tahu bahwa rencananya nyaris berhasil. Atau mungkin tidak juga bila ia tahu bahwa Mikasa sudah mengenal Sasha sebagai calon tunangan Reiner.

"Hei, Jean, Sasha, kalian saling mengenal ternyata," kata Eren meski dia terlihat seperti menutupi kebingungannya.

Jean semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya. "Ya, dia ini pacarku, kalau kalian mau tahu."

Jean tak sadar kalau dirinya tengah diberi delikan tajam dari Sasha yang sudah melototinya sejak menaiki panggung tadi. Sasha menatap takut-takut ke arah Eren yang semakin dibuat bingung, dan juga Mikasa yang memberinya tatapan dingin. Dan tatapan dingin Mikasa ke Sasha ditanggap lain oleh Jean.

"Oh," Mikasa bergumam, gadis itu sedikit tersenyum tipis, "selamat kalau begitu. Semoga kalian bisa menyusul kami."

Jean membulatkan matanya. "Apa?!"

"Ada apa? Ada yang salah dengan perkataanku?" tanya balik Mikasa dengan nada yang begitu tenang. "Aku senang bila kau berhasil berpaling ke gadis lain, Jean. Itu membuatku jauh lebih tenang."

"Sasha," panggil Eren, "bukankah kau seharusnya bersama Reiner? Kenapa kau bisa bersama Jean?"

Jean hanya bisa terdiam mendengar komentar yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh gadis yang diam-diam masih dicintainya itu—terutama Eren. Perlahan ia melonggarkan pegangan tangannya pada bahu Sasha sehingga gadis itu merasakan sesuatu yang asing di dalam dirinya. Ia melihat Jean yang tiba-tiba saja pergi meninggalkannya bersama Mikasa dan Eren.

Sasha segera membungkuk. "Maaf, aku harus segera pergi."

Sasha segera berlari mengikuti Jean yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan cepat menuju ke luar gedung resepsi pernikahan Eren dan Mikasa. Pemuda itu seolah tidak memedulikan lagi cacian orang yang ditabraknya secara tidak sengaja, hanya tetap berjalan menuju tempat parkir di mana mobilnya berada.

"Jean!" seru Sasha sambil meraih tangan Jean agar pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya.

Jean masih tidak menanggapi gadis itu.

"Kau … kenapa?" tanya Sasha sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Jean sekadarnya. "Pulanglah. Kau ke sini bersama Reiner, kan? Mungkin dia sedang kerepotan mencarimu."

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku," kata Sasha sedikit keras kepala. Tiba-tiba saja Jean menepis kasar tangan Sasha yang tadinya menggenggam jas hitamnya. Kini pemuda itu benar-benar menatap Sasha dengan tatapan yang sarat akan kemarahan.

"Apa kau tidak bisa sekali saja mendengarku? Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala?!"

Sasha sedikit terkejut. "Kenapa kau justru marah denganku?"

Kini Jean berdiri tepat di depannya. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku mau terlibat hal semerepotkan ini, menjadikanmu kekasihku ketika bersama Ibuku. Seharusnya aku sudah tahu sejak awal kalau kehadiranmu hanya membuat segalanya semakin kacau saja."

Sasha menundukkan kepalanya. "Kenapa kau bicara begitu, Jean?"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang tadi kalau kau hanya bisa membuatku jadi sial saja?! Sekarang, sebaiknya kau pulang atau paling tidak carilah Reiner," ujar Jean seraya meninggalkan Sasha yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jean," panggil Sasha.

Jean berdecak kesal. "Ck, apa lagi sekarang?"

Sasha menatap Jean dengan kedua matanya yang sudah digenangi air mata. "Maaf kalau selama ini aku selalu merepotkanmu. Tapi, tolong jangan pernah bersikap baik denganku hanya karena Mikasa!"

Jean terdiam di tempat saat Sasha berlari melewatinya. Jean seolah baru tersadar bahwa dirinya baru saja menyakiti hati gadis itu melalui ucapannya. Sejenak ada rasa bersalah terselip di hati, namun ego seolah melarangnya untuk menahan kepergian gadis itu. Sehingga Jean akhirnya lebih memilih untuk berjalan menuju mobilnya saja.

—tepatnya menyusul Sasha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Rivaille hingga kemudian terdengar suara pemilik ruangan tersebut mempersilahkan orang yang mengetuk pintu tersebut masuk ke ruangannya. Di sana ia melihat perawatnya—Rico Brzenska—membawa data pasien yang baru di bulan Juli ini.

"Oh iya, dokter. Ada pasien yang harus Anda periksa," sahut Rico memberitahu.

Rivaille melepas kacamatanya, memandang Rico heran. "Pasien? _Shift_-ku sudah nyaris habis sebentar lagi."

"Maaf, dokter. Tapi, Nyonya Braus sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa ia sudah membuat janji dengan Anda."

"Nyonya Braus?" Rivaille terdiam sebentar. "Ya sudah, kau bisa langsung pulang dan tolong beri tahu Nyonya Braus untuk segera ke ruanganku."

"Baik, dokter," kata Rico seraya membawa data yang baru saja diberikannya kepada Rivaille dan langsung pergi ke luar ruangan dokter tampan tersebut.

Tepat ketika Rico menutup pintu ruang kerjanya, Rivaille segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju toilet yang ada di sana. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri pada cermin toilet, merapihkan rambutnya sampai menyemprotkan parfum di sekitar tubuhnya. Tak dipedulikannya lagi keringat dingin yang mengalir dari pelipis kepalanya.

Rivaille menarik napas sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk ke luar dari toilet itu. Di ruang kerjanya ia sudah dapat melihat sosok mantan istrinya yang tengah duduk seraya menatapi tiap sudut ruang kerja Rivaille tersebut. Pria itu berdeham pelan untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Kau sudah lama, Hanji?" tanya Rivaille seraya duduk di depan Hanji.

"Tidak kok, aku baru saja datang. Kukira kau akan segera pulang dan melupakan janji semalam," kata Hanji sedikit menyindir kebiasaan lama Rivaille yang tak pernah dilupakannya.

Rivaille hanya tersenyum tipis seraya menyentuh telinga kirinya. "Aku tidak mungkin melupakannya."

_Pembohong_, gerutu Hanji dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu, silahkan berbaring di sana," sahut Rivaille mempersilahkan Hanji untuk diperiksa di atas tempat tidur khusus pemeriksaan.

Ketika Hanji sudah berbaring, Rivaille segera mengeluarkan stetoskopnya dan alat pengukur tekanan darah. Dililitkannya pada lengan kanan Hanji, dan kemudian ia memompa pelan alat tersebut dan memperhatikan pergerakan ukuran yang terlihat pada alat itu.

"Darah rendah, hm?" tanya Rivaille seraya membereskan alat pemeriksaannya. Kini ia mulai meletakan stetoskopnya pada dada Hanji. Ia tak menduga atau mungkin bisa jadi ia salah dengar, tetapi ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas bahwa jantung Hanji berdetak sama cepatnya dengan detak jantungnya sendiri kali ini.

"Ya, dari dulu masih saja mengalaminya," jawab Hanji sekenanya.

Tiba-tiba saja secara tak sengaja tangan Rivaille bersentuhan langsung dengan tangan Hanji. Mereka terdiam dengan kedua mata mereka yang saling bertemu dengan begitu cepat. Bahkan sama cepatnya ketika saling menghindar bersamaan dengan tangan mereka yang saling melepaskan.

Hanji menahan tawa. "Gugup, eh?"

"Apa?" tanya Rivaille pura-pura tidak tahu.

Hanji beranjak bangun dan memandang Rivaille secara intens. "Meski sudah lama tak bertemu, tak berarti aku lupa kebiasaanmu itu. Tanganmu berkeringat dan sedikit dingin. Santai saja bila memeriksaku, Rivaille."

Rivaille berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Irvin?"

Tawa Hanji perlahan pudar. "Kenapa kau ingin membicarakannya?"

"Tak apa, hanya penasaran dengan hubungan kalian. Sama halnya denganku yang memberitahu hubunganku dengan Petra," jawab Rivaille asal seraya duduk di kursinya dengan diikuti oleh Hanji.

"Kami hanya berteman biasa—dulu, sekarang, atau seterusnya," jawab Hanji sedikit berbeda kali ini di nada bicaranya.

Rivaille menuliskan resep obat untuk Hanji. "Begitukah? Kukira setelah kita bercerai, kau akan menikah dengannya."

"Tentu saja tidak. Irvin bukanlah seseorang yang selalu mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Ia bukanlah orang yang akan merebut milik orang lain meskipun sudah tak ada hubungan apapun dengan temannya sendiri. Bahkan ketika masih bersama pun, Irvin tak pernah terpikirkan untuk merusak hubungan orang," balas Hanji.

Rivaille menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Hanji. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa? Tak ada maksud lain dari ucapanku. Aku hanya mengungkapkan kenyataan bahwa Irvin memang tak akan menikahiku meskipun saat itu aku sudah bercerai denganmu," jawab Hanji.

"Kau jelas-jelas mengerti apa maksud dari pertanyaanku, Hanji," Rivaille mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hanji hingga hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. "Kau baru saja menyindir Petra di depanku."

Hanji menahan tawa. "Begitukah? Maaf, tapi aku tak bermaksud demikian, Rivaille. Dan bila demikian pun, kau mau apa? Kau mau marah denganku?"

Rivaille kembali duduk di kursinya. "Berhenti menyalahkan Petra, Hanji. Dia sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan perceraian kita."

"Tentu saja aku tidak menyalahkannya. Itu juga sudah keputusanmu yang ingin berpisah denganku dan setelah itu barulah kau bersamanya, kan? Jadi ini tentunya tak ada hubungannya dengan istrimu itu."

Rahang Rivaille mengeras. "Aku tahu bahwa kau masih berpikir kalau aku menceraikanmu karena Petra. Dan, ya, memang begitu—"

Hanji hendak menjawab, namun disela Rivaille.

"—hanya bila kau tahu cerita yang sebenarnya bagaimana. Mengenai alasanku memutuskan untuk bercerai denganmu."

Kini giliran Hanji yang seolah merasa kalah telak. Wanita itu memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari mantan suaminya itu.

_Suasana di ruang keluarga itu terasa begitu suram dan dingin seolah seperti sedang di pemakaman saja. Terlihat di ruangan itu, dua anak manusia berlawanan jenis tengah duduk di kursi yang sama. Hanya jarak yang cukup jauh yang bisa memishkan mereka dalam kondisi seperti ini._

_Si pria memejamkan matanya, berusaha melupakan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi di ruangan itu pula. Ia sendiri pun tahu bahwa istrinya yang tengah duduk di ujung kursi yang didudukinya pun masih merasakan aura tak enak di sekitar mereka._

"_Kita harus segera menyelesaikan ini semua, Hanji," sahut Rivaille seraya mendekati istrinya itu._

"_Hal macam apa yang ingin kau selesaikan, Rivaille?" tanya Hanji._

"_Kau jelas-jelas mengerti maksud pembicaraanku. Aku tak mengerti apa yang membuatmu berubah. Padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk meluangkan waktuku denganmu dan Sasha," kata Rivaille sambil melirik sosok putrinya yang masih berusia 1 tahun yang tengah bermain boneka di atas lantai beralaskan karpet._

_Melihat Hanji masih terdiam, Rivaille kembali melanjutkan. "Seharusnya sejak awal aku tak perlu mengenalkanmu kepada Irvin bila pada akhirnya harus begini."_

"_Oh ya? Seharusnya sejak dulu aku juga melarangmu untuk menjadi seorang dokter bila pada akhirnya kau bertemu dengan perempuan itu," balas Hanji sedikit sengit._

"_Pertemuanku dengan Petra hanya karena aku sedang melaksanakan praktekku sebagai dokter. Jangan sangkut-pautkan semua ini dengan Petra, Hanji—"_

"_Lihat! Bahkan di saat seperti ini pun kau masih sempat-sempatnya membelanya," sela Hanji._

"_Dengar! Bila kau tidak selalu membawa Irvin ke rumah kita, mungkin aku masih bisa mempertimbangkan segalanya!"_

"_Kau yang seharusnya mendengarkanku, Rivaille! Kau terlalu memandang negatif Irvin, dia sama sekali tak ada hubungan apapun yang seperti yang kau kira denganku. Kami berdua hanya teman, sama seperti kau dan Irvin sendiri. Seharusnya aku mempertanyakan hubunganmu dengan pasienmu itu!" seru Hanji tak kalah marahnya._

_Rivaille mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. "Terserah kau saja, Hanji. Aku sudah tidak peduli kau ingin berpikiran apa tentangku dan Petra. Aku sudah lelah menjelaskan kepadamu bahwa hubunganku dan Petra hanya sebatas dokter dengan pasiennya."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Rivaille berlari penuh kepanikan di sekitar lorong rumah sakit tempatnya praktek sebagai dokter. Di sana ia melihat Dot Pixis yang merupakan atasannya di rumah sakit baru ke luar dari ruang UGD. Ia segera menghampiri pria tua dengan kepaal botak itu._

"_Sasha!" Rivaille masih terengah-engah, "bagaimana keadaannya? Apa ia terluka parah?"_

_Pixis meminum sesuatu dari botol berwarna hitam yang tak pernah diketahui isinya oleh para anggota rumah sakit di sana. Pembawaannya terlihat begitu tenang, namun justru itu semakin membuat Rivaille panik saja._

"_Ia tak mengalami luka parah," Pixis menjeda ucapannya, "tapi ia kehilangan banyak darah."_

_Rivaille melotot. "Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku?!"_

"_Rivaille, tahan emosimu," sahut Irvin yang tiba-tiba sudah hadir di sana. Namun, teguran Irvin sudah tidak dipedulikan oleh Rivaille lagi—apalagi jika ia mengingat bahwa Irvin yang membuat hubungannya dengan Hanji menjadi renggang._

"_Cepat selamatkan anakku!" perintah Rivaille dengan nada memaksa. Tiba-tiba saja ia menerobos masuk ke dalam ruang UGD, namun lagi-lagi ditahan oleh Irvin._

"_Tak apa, masuk saja bila kau mau," sahut Pixis sambil meminum minumannya lagi. "Atau kau ingin menangani langsung putrimu, Rivaille? Itu tak jadi masalah, hanya saja kau baru praktek di sini, jadi aku tak ingin ikut terlibat sesuatu bila terjadi yang tidak-tidak dengannya."_

_Rivaille mengumpat kesal. "Kalau begitu lakukan apa saja asal putriku baik-baik saja!"_

"_Masalahnya, rumah sakit ini sudah kehabisan stok darah yang sama seperti golongan darah putrimu," gumam Irvin yang kembali membuat Rivaille membeku di tempat._

"_Apa semua dokter di sini ingin membunuh anakku?" tanya Rivaille sedikit menggeram, kemudian ia melirik Irvin. "Lalu, ke mana Hanji?"_

"_Dia masih ada tugas dinas di luar kota, kukira kau tahu," jawab Irvin sedikit heran. "Tapi ia bilang ia akan segera datang ke Trost."_

"_Memang sebaiknya begitu bila ia merasa masih sebagai Ibunya Sasha," tukas Rivaille._

"_Pakai darahku saja."_

_Mereka bertiga menoleh ke arah seorang wanita berambut oranye yang tengah duduk di kursi rodanya. Ia adalah Petra Ral, dikenal sebagai pasien yang selalu ditangani oleh Pixis sekaligus dibantu oleh Rivaille. Dan gosip mengenai Rivaille dan Petra pun sudah menjadi pemberitaan hangat sejak lama._

"_Apa maksudmu, Petra?" tanya Rivaille._

"_Kau pernah cerita mengenai golongan darah putrimu, dokter. Dan golongan darahnya kebetulan sama denganku," jawab Petra._

"_Tapi, kau sendiri dalam kondisi lemah—"_

"_Tidak apa-apa, hitung saja sebagai balas budiku karena dulu kau pernah menolongku dari kecelakaan maut yang nyaris saja merenggut nyawaku, dokter Rivaille," jawab Petra setelah memotong ucapan Rivaille._

"_Jadi, bagaimana dengan keputusanmu, Rivaille?" tanya Pixis._

_Rivaille terdiam sebentar sampai akhirnya ia mengangguk dengan berat hati. Akhirnya proses pendonoran darah Petra kepada Sasha pun dilakukan. Butuh setengah jam sampai akhirnya proses pendonoran tersebut berhasil dengan sukses._

_Rivaille menatapi wajah mungil Sasha yang terlihat begitu polos saat ia tengah tertidur. Kepanikan serta ketakutan masih menjalarinya saat ia diberitahu oleh pengasuh Sasha bahwa putrinya itu jatuh dari tangga. Dan setelah memeriksa keadaan Sasha, Rivaille menjenguk keadaan Petra yang telah suka rela mendonorkan darahnya untuk Sasha._

"_Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Rivaille seraya duduk di samping Petra yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu._

_Petra mengangguk serta tersenyum lemah. "Ya, tak pernah sebaik ini. Entah kenapa."_

"_Oh iya, dokter," Petra menyahut, "omong-omong, putrimu sangat cantik dan menggemaskan. Ibunya pasti juga cantik. Mungkin bila aku mengajak Jean ke sini, ia akan merasa senang karena memiliki adik perempuan."_

_Rivaille hanya tersenyum tipis, diam-diam setuju. "Sebaiknya kau jangan memujinya saat ada istriku di sini, bisa-bisa dia besar kepala."_

_Petra tertawa lemah mendengarnya. "Ternyata kau punya selera humor juga, dokter. Jadi, bila tidak seperti itu, mungkin karena Ayahnya yang tampan. Wajar saja, bahkan banyak perawat dan pasien yang tertarik denganmu."_

_Rivaille tertegun mendengar pengakuan Petra tersebut. "Kau ada-ada saja."_

_Petra terdiam sebentar. "Dokter, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu kepadamu?"_

"_Tentu," jawab Rivaille._

_Petra berusaha duduk dengan dibantu Rivaille, kemudian ia menatap Rivaille dalam-dalam._

"_Bila kita mencintai dua orang di saat yang bersamaan, siapa yang harus disalahkan?" tanya Petra tanpa berniat sedikit pun untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua mata Rivaille. Dan pertanyaan Petra itu mampu membuat Rivaille mematung di tempat._

"_Kenapa kau mempertanyakannya?" tanya balik Rivaille._

_Petra menunduk. "Tak apa, hanya meminta pendapat untuk masalahku."_

"_Kau … mencintai dua pria?" tanya Rivaille ragu-ragu._

"_Karena itu aku bertanya kepadamu, dokter,"Petra kembali menatap mata Rivaille. "Bagaimana bila … kau yang kumaksud?"_

"_Apa?" Rivaille mengatakannya tanpa pikir panjang lagi. Tentu saja ia terkejut dengan ucapan Petra itu._

_Tiba-tiba pintu ruang rawat tersebut terbuka lebar. Di sana mereka dapat melihat Hanji tengah berdiri dengan pandangan yang penuh akan kekecewaan yang mendalam, dan matanya tepat memandang Rivaille. Kedua mata wanita itu sudah penuh dengan guratan merah serta air mata yang tertahan di pelupuk matanya._

"_Jadi…, siapa yang berbohong selama ini, Rivaille?" tanya Hanji dengan suara bergetar yang mampu membuat tubuh Rivaille lemas seketika bahkan tak mampu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hanji._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lupakan saja," Hanji kembali menatap Rivaille dengan senyumannya yang seperti biasa. "Itu semua tidak ada hubungannya denganku lagi. Kalaupun kau menjelaskannya, rasanya segalanya pun akan terasa percuma."

"…"

"Semuanya hanya akan terasa terlambat untuk dijelaskan, Rivaille," lanjut Hanji. "Kita tidak akan bisa seperti yang dulu lagi."

"Kau sendiri tahu, Hanji, aku paling tidak suka dikhianati," gumam Rivaille dengan pandangan tajam.

"Oh ya? Lalu, bagaimana denganmu dan Petra?" tanya Hanji dengan nada menantang.

Rivaille hendak menjawab, namun suara ketukan pintu dari arah luar menghentikan perdebatan keduanya. Rivaille menyuruh orang itu untuk masuk saja ke ruangannya. Dan seketika saja, suasana menjadi semakin canggung saja ketika Petra memasuki ruang kerja Rivaille. Dan kini di sinilah mereka berkumpul—Hanji, Rivaille, dan Petra.

"Oh, maaf aku mengganggu," gumam Petra dengan tak enak hati, terutama saat menyadari bahwa Hanji yang merupakan mantan istri Rivaille sedang berada di sana.

Hanji mengambil tasnya. "Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu Anda untuk pemeriksaanku, dokter. Selamat malam."

Hanji segera berlalu menuju ke luar ruang kerja Rivaille. Sementara itu, baik Rivaille dan Petra belum ada satu pun dari mereka yang membuka mulut atau sekedar berdeham pelan untuk memecahkan keheningan.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau kau sebaiknya istirahat saja di rumah, Petra?" tanya Rivaille seraya membereskan mejanya.

"Aku … hanya khawatir karena kau belum pulang," jawab Petra sedikit lirih. "Jadi, Hanji adalah pasien terakhirmu?"

Rivaille berhenti sebentar sebelum kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. "Hm, tadi aku sempat lupa kalau aku membuat janji untuk memeriksa tekanan darahnya sekarang bagaimana."

"Petra," panggil Rivaille.

"Ada apa?" tanya Petra sedikit khawatir.

"Sasha, pacar Jean," Rivaille menatap langsung kedua mata Petra, "Sasha yang kau kenal sebenarnya adalah putri kandungku dengan Hanji. Karena itulah aku melarang mereka untuk bersama."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ponsel Sasha berdering hebat ketika gadis itu baru saja selesai menghabiskan makan malamnya sendirian di rumah. Hanji bilang bahwa ia akan lembur di kantornya sehingga Sasha hanya bisa makan ala kadarnya saja yang tersedia di kulkas untuk dihangatkan. Dan yang lebih beruntung lagi, Sasha sempat makan banyak saat di pernikahan Eren dan Mikasa tadi pagi.

Sasha menatap heran pada layar ponselnya. Di sana tertera nama Reiner yang memanggilnya. Seharusnya seperti yang dikatakan Reiner sejak tempo hari bahwa pemuda itu berniat merayakan pesta pernikahan Eren dan Mikasa bersama kawan dekat mereka yang lainnya di sebuah vila di daerah desa Dauper.

"Halo, ada apa, Reiner?" tanya Sasha tanpa basa-basi.

"_Hai, Sasha. Kau belum tidur ternyata_."

Sasha tersenyum tipis, sekilas ia dapat mendengar suara bising dari sana. "Tentu tidak bila kau menghubungiku seperti ini."

"_Oh oke, bila begitu sebaiknya aku matikan saja—_"

"Hei! Jangan _ngambek_ begitu, Reiner. Aku kan hanya bercanda," gerutu Sasha.

"_Aku juga bercanda. Lagipula, tadi kau ke mana saja, hm? Aku mencarimu terus tahu._"

Sasha terdiam sampai akhirnya ia menepuk keningnya sendiri. "Ya ampun! Aku minta maaf, tadi aku buru-buru pulang, ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan."

_Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pemuda menyebalkan semacam Jean_, tambah Sasha dalam hati, masih sedikit kesal dengan kejadian tadi pagi.

"_Begitukah? Ya sudah, kalau begitu sebaiknya kau tidur saja. Sekarang sudah larut, dan sebentar lagi aku harus bergantian menyupir dengan Eren_," kata Reiner. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Connie dan yang lainnya yang terdengar seperti tengah meledek Reiner.

Sasha tertawa kecil. "Ya sudah, hati-hati di jalan, ya."

"_Ya, selamat malam_."

"Malam," balas Sasha sambil memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel rumahnya berbunyi, barangkali Hanji baru saja tiba di rumah. Namun, Sasha teringat bahwa Hanji bilang kalau ia sedang lembur yang artinya ia takkan pulang ke rumah malam ini. Lantas siapa yang bertamu di saat jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam seperti ini?

"Jean? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Sasha terkesiap melihat Jean yang berdiri di depannya dengan pakaian yang agak berantakan. Ia juga baru sadar bahwa pakaian Jean masih sama seperti pakaian yang pemuda itu pakai di pernikahan tadi pagi.

"Jean? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasha sedikit khawatir melihat diamnya Jean. "Je—"

"Maaf untuk yang tadi," sahut Jean begitu cepat. Jean terlihat memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasha, berusaha menutupi kegugupannya.

Sasha mengangguk pelan. "Tidak apa-apa. Omong-omong, kau tahu dari mana rumahku?"

"Christa."

Sasha mengernyit heran. "Kau kenal Christa juga?"

"Tidak juga, maksudku, awalnya aku bertanya ke Ymir. Aku menunggunya pulang dan berujung dengan dirinya menyuruhku bertanya ke Christa," jelas Jean.

Sasha hanya mengangguk paham. "Oh iya, duduklah di dalam. Aku akan mengambil minum untukmu—kau pasti haus seharian menunggu Ymir."

Jean mengangguk dan mengikuti Sasha ke dalam rumahnya. Sambil menunggu Sasha, Jean menatapi foto keluarga yang ada di sana—kebanyakan adalah foto Sasha sendiri bersama Hanji, Ibunya. Kemudian, Sasha datang dengan membawa minuman soda yang langsung diberikan untuk Jean dan dirinya sendiri.

Suasana kini jadi begitu aneh.

"Ibumu tidak di rumah?" tanya Jean berbasa-basi, berusaha menghilangkan kecanggungan.

"Ya begitulah," kata Sasha seraya mengangguk.

"Jadi, kau sendirian saja?" tanya Jean.

"Tidak," jawab Sasha.

Jean mengernyit heran. "Lalu dengan siapa? Reiner?"

"Tidak, bodoh. Tentu saja denganmu," jawab Sasha yang hanya ditanggapi Jean dengan _facepalm_.

Mereka kembali terdiam. Jean mengedarkan pandangannya kembali ke seluruh penjuru rumah Sasha. Sementara sang tuan rumah terus-menerus menggerak-gerakan kedua kakinya berlawanan dengan lantai ruang tamu.

"Oh iya, Jean," sahut Sasha. "Kalau aku boleh tahu, kau ada hubungan apa dengan Mikasa? Maaf bila aku terkesan ingin tahu, tapi aku merasa kau memiliki _sesuatu_ dengannya."

Jean menatap minuman kalengnya. "Ya, seperti yang kubilang, kami adalah teman SMA. Sejak SMA, aku, Mikasa, Eren, Armin, Connie, dan Marco selalu bersama. Sampai akhirnya aku dan Marco masuk perguruan tinggi yang berbeda dengan mereka. Mungkin Mikasa mengenal Reiner dari tempat kuliahnya."

"Lalu…, apa kau pernah … err, seperti menjalin hubungan dengannya?" tanya Sasha hati-hati.

Jean terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu menyeringai tipis. "Tidak."

"Eh?!" Sasha terkesiap mendengarnya. Ia sempat mengira dari sikap Jean bahwa pemuda itu akan menjawab hal yang sama seperti dugaannya.

"Oke, aku memang _masih_ mencintainya sejak SMA. Bahkan sebelum si keparat Eren itu bersama Mikasa saat kelulusan SMA kami," lanjut Jean.

"Oh."

Mereka kembali terdiam. Tiba-tiba ponsel Sasha kembali berdering dan kali ini dari Reiner juga. Ia segera mendekatkan ponselnya itu ke telinga kanannya.

"Ada apa lagi, Reiner?"

"_Halo, apa aku sedang berbicara dengan Nona Sasha?_" terdengar suara orang asing dari sana. Sasha tertegun heran, tentu saja karena ia merasa bahwa memang Reiner yang menghubunginya. Namun, suara ini bukanlah suara Reiner.

"I-iya. Maaf, bukankah ini ponsel Reiner?" tanya Sasha.

"_Ya, Nona. Tapi, pemilik ponsel ini baru saja mengalami kecelakaan mobil di perbatasan kota menuju Dauper. Korban sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit di dekat si—_"

Orang asing itu belum selesai mengucapkan ucapannya karena Sasha sudah lebih dulu menjatuhkan ponselnya.

"Sasha, ada apa?" tanya Jean agak khawatir.

Sasha memandang Jean dengan tatapan takut. "Jean…, Reiner dan yang lainnya … mereka kecelakaan. Artinya Mikasa—"

Dan belum sampai selesai, Jean sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan Sasha. Pemuda itu seolah tidak mempedulikan apapun karena yang ada di kepalanya saat ini hanyalah tentang Mikasa seorang. Sudah cukup ia merelakan Mikasa kepada Eren, dan kehilangan gadis yang amat dicintainya untuk selamanya? Tidak akan pernah ia membiarkannya!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jean langsung berlari menuju meja administrasi dan menanyakan pasien kecelakaan mobil malam itu. Dan setelah diberi tahu, Jean segera berlari kembali menelusuri lorong rumah sakit dengan diikuti oleh Sasha yang tertinggal beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

"Mikasa!" seru Jean saat melihat gadis berambut hitam legam dengan pelipis kepalanya yang dibalut oleh perban tengah duduk di ruang tunggu. Mikasa sendiri terlihat masih terkejut atas kejadian yang menimpa dirinya bersama suami serta teman-temannya.

"Mikasa, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jean khawatir sambil berlutut di depan gadis itu. "Mi—"

"Jean, jangan ganggu Mikasa dulu," sela Armin. "Mikasa masih _shock_. Yang perlu kau khawatirkan sekarang adalah kondisi Eren dan Reiner. Mereka yang mengalami luka cukup parah dibanding kami semua."

Sasha membulatkan matanya. "Bagaimana keadaan Reiner, Armin? Bagian mana yang terluka?"

"Tenang sebentar, Sasha. Justru itu, berdoa saja semoga Eren dan Reiner baik-baik saja," kata Armin.

Tepat saat itu, seorang dokter ke luar dari sana. Dia adalah dokter Nanaba, cukup di kenal di rumah sakit tersebut. Dan langsung saja, dokter Nanaba menerima banyak pertanyaan dari mereka semua.

"Kalian lebih baik tenang dulu," sahut dokter Nanaba. "Tuan Braun baik-baik saja."

Sasha langsung tersenyum lega saat mendengar keadaan Reiner.

"Tapi…, aku dan yang lainnya mohon maaf karena kami tak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa Tuan Jeager," sesal Nanaba sambil menepuk bahu Armin. Seketika saja suasana duka di sana semakin terasa setelah dokter Nanaba mengatakannya.

"Anda … bohong, kan?" tanya Mikasa sambil memandang dokter Nanaba dengan matanya yang memerah karena terus-menerus menangis.

"Aku tidak mungkin membuat lelucon mengenai nyawa seseorang, Nyonya Jeager," balas Nanaba.

Tiba-tiba Mikasa terisak pelan. Namun, perlahan isak tangisnya semakin jelas terdengar. Isak tangisnya begitu memilukan, terutama bagi Jean sendiri. Ia merasa begitu tak berguna, seharusnya ia bisa menghentikan air mata yang terus-menerus ke luar dari pelupuk mata gadis yang dicintainya itu.

Jean menghampiri Mikasa, merangkul bahu gadis itu agar Mikasa dapat membagi kesedihannya meski secara tidak langsung kepada Jean. Dan melihat hal itu, membuat Sasha mematung di tempat. Tak tahu dirinya harus bereaksi apa melihat pemuda yang belakangan ini dekat dengannya bersama gadis yang _benar-benar_ dicintainya.

"Sasha!"

Sasha menoleh dan melihat Hanji yang datang bersama Irvin dari kejauhan. "Ibu."

"Bagaimana Reiner? Apa dia terluka parah? Dia baik-baik saja, kan? Orang bodoh macam apa yang menyetir mobilnya sampai terjadi kecelakaan?!" Hanji terus-menerus melontarkan cacian yang digabung dalam pertanyaan.

"Err, Reiner sendiri yang menyetirnya," sahut Connie, namun tidak ditanggapi yang lainnya.

"Dokter, apa Reiner sudah sadarkan diri?" tanya Irvin kepada Nanaba.

"Dia masih dalam pengaruh obat bius. Mungkin sebentar lagi, tapi ia sudah bisa dijenguk asal tidak menimbulkan keributan saja. Nah, saya harus pergi karena masih banyak pasien yang harus saya periksa," kata Nanaba seraya meninggalkan mereka semua.

Hanji langsung menarik Sasha dan Irvin menuju ruang rawat Reiner. Di sana dapat terlihat tubuh Reiner yang terbaring tak berdaya dengan selang infus pada tangannya serta perban yang melingkari kepalanya yang terluka. Irvin dan Hanji menarik kursi dari kedua sisi ranjang sementara Sasha hanya berdiri saja di samping Hanji.

Perlahan kedua mata Reiner mulai terbuka dan yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah Sasha.

"Sasha, kau datang?" tanyanya dengan suara parau.

"Ya, Reiner," jawab Sasha sambil menggenggam tangan Reiner yang tak terinfus.

"Kau ini Reiner, seharusnya kau melihat Ayahmu yang terlihat khawatir begitu mendengar berita kecelakaanmu. Tapi, tak ada salahnya juga kau melihat Sasha, tandanya kalian memang sudah mulai memiliki ikatan," sahut Hanji diselingi bercanda hanya untuk memberi hiburan dalam suasana duka di sana.

Reiner hanya tersenyum tipis dan kembali menatap Sasha. "Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya? Eren?"

Sasha menundukkan kepala dan menggeleng pelan. "Dokter bilang Eren … tidak bisa lagi."

"Begitu?" tanya Reiner sambil memandangi langit-langit ruang rawat. "Seharusnya aku tidak menyetir dalam kondisi mengantuk."

"Jangan terlalu menyalahkan dirimu, Nak," sahut Irvin. "Ini hanya kecelakaan yang sering terjadi. Daerah Dauper memang sangat rawan belakangan ini."

"Tapi Eren akan masih ada bila aku jauh lebih hati-hati," kata Reiner. Meski tak mengatakannya, Sasha sangat paham bahwa rasanya berat kehilangan teman sejak masuk perkuliahan. Karena itu, Sasha semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Reiner.

"Aku yakin Mikasa dan yang lainnya mengerti," Sasha mengelus rambut pirang Reiner. "Sekarang kau istirahat saja."

Sementara itu, Jean terus memperhatikan interaksi di antara Sasha dan Reiner di dalam sana melalui celah pintu ruang rawat yang tak tertutup rapat. Sejenak ia terdiam, sibuk memikirkan perasaan macam apa yang menghinggapinya saat melihat bagaiaman cara gadis itu menatap dan menggenggam tangan Reiner. Rasanya … begitu aneh.

Jean berbalik. _Ck, wajar saja, bukan? Reiner kan tunangannya, tak ada gunanya aku mengurusi tunangan orang lain_.

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**A/N:**Halooo, saya berencana apdet kilat, mau segera namatin Salah Orang ini. Tapi saya usahain biar alurnya nggak terkesan buru2 banget. Dan yeah, saya tau ini jadi nge-drama banget astaga. Saya berusaha ngimbangin romance, drama, humor layaknya drama Korea Full House dan kayaknya gagal bet gue ya? =w=  
Dan bonus scene untuk fansnya LeviHan! Dan juga maaf untuk fans ErenMika krn mereka berpisah. Kasian juga sebenernya si Mikasa, belom jadi bini sehari udah jadi janda duluan wkwk. Annnd, kalo Eren mati, artinya apa anak-anak? Iya, Jean punya kesempatan sama Mikasa. *fans JeanSasha pundung*  
_

_Tapi tenang aja, author lebih pro JeanSasha daripada JeanKasa kok =DD_

_btw, **RnR**?_


End file.
